Vermillion Lullaby
by KaBeki
Summary: Genos merupakan cyborg yang terbentuk oleh langit merah empat tahun lalu. Dia mendapatkan kekuatannya dengan resiko kehilangan sosok dirinya sebagai manusia. Empat tahun berlalu, perlahan kemanusiaannya kembali karena dia memutuskan untuk mendampinginya dan menjalankan hidup sebagaimana manusia biasanya. Tapi di dimensi ini berkata lain.
1. I'm Awake

**== BL == BL == BL ==**

 **Contains: Fanmade plot twist! Twist tidak berkaitan dengan serial aslinya, merupakan reimajinasi dari penulis. Terinspirasi dari diskusi sesama fans dan doujin gelap yang bertebaran di Facebook.**

 **Pairing: Saitama x Genos [One Punch Man; keseluruhan esensi serial milik ONE/Murata]**

 **Genre: Angst / Tragedy / Romance**

 **Rating: TBA/under development**

Sudah lama tidak menulis fic (tapi akun FFnya baru hehe), mohon kritik dan saran happy reading! Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan typo serta autocorrect!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Vermillion Lullaby [Part 1 / X]**

Bayangan hari itu terlihat lagi, dimana yang kulihat hanyalah langit merah dengan nuansa abu debu di sekitarku. Orang-orang berteriak, berlarian, ketakutan. Dan aku di sana, terduduk, tersebunyi akibat hempasan udara yang cukup kuat sepersekian detik yang lalu. Aku tidak banyak mengingatnya, tapi otakku hanya menyimpan bayangan cyborg yang mengamuk di kotaku itu, empat tahun lalu. Dia mengeluarkan suara nyaring, dan suara dentuman tanah yang keras, menggegerkan manusia. Bunyi besi dan reruntuhan seperti musik pertanda kematian bagiku. Tapi aku masih di sana, menghembuskan napasku yang terengah saat aku terjepit reruntuhan yang justru sepertinya menyembunyikan diriku dari malapetaka.

Tapi tidak untuk keluargaku.

Aku melihat cairan merah tua, masih segar, mengalir di hadapanku. Wajah ibuku, wajah ayahku. Bahkan aku tidak mampu mengingat rupa mereka. namun saat itu aku hanya yakin itu adalah mereka, di hadapanku, tak bernyawa. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hariku menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Keluarga kami yang kecil, mungkin sedikit kekurangan, tapi bahagia. Kukira hal itu akan berlangsung selamanya. Tapi waktu dan ruang berjalan tak seperti yang kumau. Ini adalah takdir manusia - takdirku. Aku melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi pergi dengan mengenaskan di hadapanku. Di kelilingi langit merah yang panas membara. Jika orang-orang berteriak, maka aku di sana, terdiam. Pita suaraku sepertinya rusak. Begitupun kelenjar air mataku. Aku tidak bisa berteriak. Aku tidak bisa menangis. Seakan dikeringkan dengan hawa panas saat itu.

Aku pernah berharap, tolong segera matikan aku di sana. Agar aku bisa menyusul ayah dan ibuku. Aku berharap dalam kesunyianku, aku menjadi abu debu.

Tapi kepalan tanganku berkuasa atas diriku. Aku mencoba keluar dari reruntuhan. Aku seperti dikuasai oleh kemarahan, sekaligus ketakutan saat itu. Kepalan tanganku semakin kuat, aku dikuasai olehnya. Oleh dendamku pada bayangan yang merusak hariku saat itu. Aku bersumpah akan membakarnya dalam abu di hadapanku, dan aku meyakini hanya itu caranya aku bisa mati dengan tenang kemudian. Tidak seperti ini. tidak dalam keadaan aku lemah menyerah pada dimensi dan alam semesta. Kekejaman Tuhan ini tidak bisa kuterima begitu saja.

Hari itu merupakan hari tersingkat dalam hidupku. Ketika aku membuka mataku lagi, aku berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan suara bising yang menggema, menderu pelan di sekitarku. Mesin, komputer. Aku melihat banyak hal. Cahaya redup dari lampu, warna-warni. Lamunanku terpecah oleh suara yang menanyakan keadaanku.

"Namaku Kuseno." Sapa suara tersebut.

Aku tidak mengingat namaku. Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku sudah melupakan hari-hariku sebelum aku terbangun lagi di tempat itu. "…"

"Kau… satu-satunya yang selamat… dalam kejadian hari ini." jawab suara tersebut-ah siapa namanya? Kuseno. Padahal aku tidak bertanya apapun. Aku bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya. Tatapanku hanya pada langit-langit gelap saat itu. "Aku memiliki misi untuk menghentikan kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh cyborg gila itu - ah maaf. Aku hanya bisa menyelamatkanmu saat aku datang. Kota sudah hancur. Untungnya kau masih bisa terselamatkan dan-"

"Kuseno… ah, Tuan Kuseno." Jawabku memotong.

"…Ya?"

"Aku… ingin menjadi kuat."

Aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa merasakan tanganku yang masih mengepal kencang. Aku berusaha terbangun, tapi tubuhku ternyata memang cukup tercabik, meski ternyata saat itu aku telah kehilangan rasa sakitku.

Keluargaku direnggut dan aku sendirian, dalam pikiranku, aku mengutuk dunia ini. hanya yang kuat yang dapat bertahan. Jika kau kuat, maka menjadi jahat tidak menjadi masalah. Kau bisa menyingkirkan apapun dan siapapun yang kau mau. "Aku tidak peduli… Aku ingin jadi kuat… kuat… aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini."

Profesor Kuseno kemudian menutup mataku. "Akan kuberikan kekuatan yang aku bisa berikan." Jawabnya. "Aku adalah professor yang berpengalaman dalam memodifikasi kekuatan manusia. Tapi aku belum tahu sebatas apa kemampuanku untuk membuatmu kuat seperti yang kau harapkan."

Aku mengangguk. Jika memang aku bisa jadi kuat, apapun akan kulakukan. "… Tapi hal ini memiliki resiko… kehilangan sosok manusiamu."

Sejenak aku meneguk ludahku.

Aku telah kehilangan keluargaku.

Kehilangan tubuhku.

Kehilangan rasa sakitku.

Kehilangan kepedulianku atas hal-hal selain membalaskan dendamku.

"Kehilangan kemanusiaanku bukanlah hal yang besar lagi untukku."

Maka dari sanalah aku memanggilnya Profesor Kuseno, dan menjadi sebuah cyborg bernama Genos dengan misi membalaskan dendamku pada setiap orang, atau sesuatu, yang bertentangan dengan kebaikan dan keadilan. Janjiku yang kutukar dengan hilangnya kemanusiaanku, namun dengan berkah sekaligus kutukan yakni kekuatanku.

Kekuatanku yang tiada memberi ampun pada kejahatan.

.

.

.

Maka hari-hari itu berlangsung cepat tanpa membekas dalam ingatanku. Kuyakin empat tahun telah berlalu. Aku tiba kemudian di sebuah kota dengan wabah nyamuk yang sedang hangat di kota itu. Manusia, atau makhluk hidup yang memiliki darah, disarankan untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya. Singkat cerita, demi menjalankan misiku, aku telah mengungsikan manusia sebatas radius lima ratus meter dari tempatku berdiri, demi mencegah jatuhnya korban jiwa, dan aku bisa membunuh siluman wanita nyamuk ini-ah tidak, monster nyamuk betina ini.

Gumpalan nyamuk yang membumbung di angkasa, dan kemudian, aku mendengar suara dari kejauhan yang mendekat padaku.

"KEMBALI KESINI, SIALAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" seorang laki-laki dengan semprotan nyamuk di tangannya. Berlari heboh mengejar serangga kecil dengan ekspresi kesal. Sepertinya dia sedang marah pada serangga itu. "KAU DAN AKU BELUM SELESAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Siapa pula orang ini? Sungguh ceroboh mengingat peringatan bagi manusia untuk tidak keluar ruangan pada wabah nyamuk seperti ini. Dan merupakan kekurangan bagiku yang telah mengungsikan manusia lainnya untuk kepentingan bertarungku.

"MASUK MULUT! Pueh! Pueh! Dasar sialan-eh? Kumpulan apa itu di sana-jangan-jangan-nyamuk?!"

Orang ini sungguh tidak dapat membaca suasana, batinku. Aku berkata kemudian padanya untuk melarikan diri secepatnya karena posisinya sebagai manusia sangat rentan dalam bahaya. Kumpulan nyamuk sebanyak ini akan mengeringkan tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Tapi belum sempat dia berlari, kumpulan serangga itu telah menerjang kami. Yah bukan masalah untukku, karena aku bukanlah manusia. Hanya butuh sekian detik untuk menghanguskan semuanya. Serangga sangatlah rapuh.

Saat kukira aku sudah berhasil memusnahkan serangga tersebut, aku baru sadar tentangnya. Orang tersebut berada di dekatku tadi, sehingga kemungkinan dia juga terbakar. Aku kurang berhati-hati- "Wow, kau menyelamatkanku. Kau hebat sekali."

Orang tersebut membuatku terbelalak. Dia masih hidup, bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun. Hanya bajunya saja yang musnah oleh kekuatanku. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Kau benar-benar bisa _bug-out_ mereka. LOL." Bahkan dia masih sempat mengeluarkan candaan dengan ringan.

Bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal itu, aku masih memiliki misi yang harus kulakukan. Membunuh nyamuk betina itu. Di luar dugaanku, dia telah menjadi monster yang cukup kuat. Dengan cepat dia telah mencabikku di udara. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengelak banyak. Pada akhirnya ketika aku merasa aku akan mati, aku hanya memiliki pilihan untuk meledakkan diriku sendiri.

Aku sempat membatin meminta maaf pada Profesor Kuseno. Aku telah gagal menjadi kuat, bahkan aku belum sempat bertemu dengan musuh utamaku, dan akhirnya aku akan berakhir di sini.

Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, mataku terbelalak lagi untuk kedua kalinya. "Nyamuk… _sucks_." Suara tersebut lagi. suara tersebut adalah penyebab dari musnahnya nyamuk betina tersebut di hadapanku. Aku melihatnya. Dia hanya menamparnya sekali, dan kemudian hanya tersisa pecahan darah di dinding gedung saat aku mendarat di tanah dalam keadaan tubuh terkoyak parah.

Dia sangat kuat.

Aku telah menemukannya.

Aku telah menemukan guruku. Dia yang terkuat. Aku telah menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Profesor… Kuseno… kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu gemetaran di hadapan penciptanya, memegang tubuhnya yang sudah menderit tak karuan, mengeluarkan asap panas membara. Tubuh laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri, namun jiwa yang terdapat di dalamnya melawan untuk bangkit. Jiwa di dalam tubuh cyborg itu memberontak untuk tetap diam.

Jika tidak, semua orang dalam bahaya.

"Genos, maafkan aku."

Kata laki-laki berjubah putih itu. "Kau merupakan manusia yang tepat untuk percobaanku. Kau memiliki motivasi yang kuat untuk terus berkembang, melampaui batasku, dan akhirnya, kau dapat menjadi cyborg terkuat yang pernah kumiliki."

"Pro…fes…or…" Napas Genos tercekat. Seluruh kota saat ini telah terbakar habis. Menyisakan kembali langit merah berabu seperti empat tahun yang lalu. "Membuatmu seperti ini membutuhkan waktu, karena pada akhirnya, kau mendapatkan kembali kemanusiaanmu dengan kau tinggal bersama hero tersebut. Kau telah perlahan menghilangkan prioritasmu untuk memburu mangsa dendammu, sehingga aku menjadi lambat untuk membuatmu semakin kuat di ambang batasmu. Tapi kini aku telah melakukannya."

Tubuh Genos telah bermutasi. Bagian cyborg yang dimilikinya tidak terkendali. Dia telah memukul habis para hero ranking S yang datang untuk menanganinya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. "Ti…dak… Profesor… Kau… bukan-"

"Ya, aku yang telah menciptakannya." Potong professor Kuseno.

"Aku telah menciptakan cyborg gila itu, empat tahun yang lalu. Progress yang lambat, namun belum berhasil sempurna. Aku telah menyerahkannya pada Bofos, karena saat itu aku telah gagal melakukannya. Aku gagal mencipatakan cyborg kuat yang bisa aku kendalikan. Aku menjalankan tes bagaimana dia bereaksi di kotamu saat itu. Awalnya dia merupakan cyborg yang menurut. Tapi kehilangan akalnya kemudian, lalu lepas kendali."

"… aku minta maaf soal kematian orang tuamu." Tukasnya. "Namun kau berhasil bertahan hidup. Merupakan hal yang luar biasa… dalam kekacauan itu, kau tetap hidup dalam keadaan tubuhmu yang terluka parah… kau memiliki api dendam yang besar yang bisa membuatmu bertahan… aku yakin kau adalah manusia yang tepat untuk percobaanku ini… bahkan aku sempat tidak mampu berkata apapun… kau sungguh manusia yang luar biasa, Genos."

Semakin lama didengarkan, amarah Genos terus memuncak. Dirinya yang telah dimanfaatkan untuk penelitian profesor Kuseno… dia selama ini telah ditipu. Berkali-kali dia melakukan improvisasi di tubuhnya, pada saat itulah profesor Kuseno terus menanamkan bibit program cyborg pembunuh. Namun efeknya tidak langsung bekerja.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, penyebabnya adalah mungkin karena kau telah terlalu lama bersama dengan Saitama." Lanjutnya.

"Tinggal dengan manusia, menjalankan hidup sebagai manusia, menjalankan pekerjaan sebagai manusia… membuat efek programku terhambat untuk beberapa waktu. Namun dengan kekuatanmu yang sebesar ini, kurasa dia juga bukan masalah lagi."

"ARGH-TIDAK-PRO—FESOR-" suara Genos memberat, bergema, menguat. "AKU- TIDAK INGIN- MENJADI SOSOK YANG- AKU DENDAMKAN-GGHHK-!"

"Maafkan aku, Genos." Jawab professor Kuseno sambil menghela napas. "Meskipun kau telah menjadi manusia percobaan yang sempurna… perlawanan bagian dirimu yang manusia… dengan kekuatan cyborgmu ini… menentang kembali progress programku yang telah berjalan. Aku telah mengontrolmu untuk beberapa saat yang lalu. Kau bahkan telah membuat hero yang datang kesini tak berdaya dengan perintahku, mungkin bahkan tidak kau sadari. Tapi aku sadar saat ini, berada di dekatmu sangat berbahaya. Kau bisa saja lepas kendali lagi seperti percobaanku empat tahun yang lalu."

Professor Kuseno membalikkan punggungnya, berjalan menghilang dalam kabut asap yang pekat. Genos bahkan tidak mampu lagi memanggil namanya. Dia saat ini harus fokus untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya. Dia berusaha memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bersimpuh atau bahkan meledakkan diri.

Tapi dia tidak kuasa. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak seperti yang dia mau. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan api panas yang dapat melelehkan apapun, membakar apapun di sekitarnya. Menjadikan sekelilingnya hangus. Dia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, dia menyadari betapa pentingnya sosok manusia di dalam dirinya.

Dia ingin memutar waktu kembali, ketika dirinya masih menjadi manusia. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak pernah menyimpan dendam. Mungkin seharusnya dia menerima takdir dirinya empat tahun lalu untuk mati sebagai manusia.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, bukan?

Tapi seharusnya dia tahu itu- dia seharusnya sadar bahwa dengan kekuatan cyborgnya, dia telah mengambil resiko kehilangan kemanusiaannya. Sesuai kesepakatan awalnya dia menjadi dirinya saat ini.

Tapi apa yang membuatnya menjadi manusia?

Adalah waktu yang berjalan pelan ketika bersama gurunya.

"Gu…ru… Sai…tama…" panggilnya lirih.

Saitama adalah peran besar dalam tahun ke empatnya menjadi cyborg. Dia telah menyaksikan hal-hal luar biasa yang dapat dilakukan oleh gurunya. Kekuatannya, kerendahan hatinya, kemuliaannya sebagai manusia. Meskipun tak ada yang mengakui kehebatannya, meskipun dia tidak pernah meminta untuk dihargai sebagai pahlawan oleh sekitarnya. Genos yang paling tahu kejadian-kejadian yang membuat gurunya semakin pantas untuk dihormati semesta. Genos yang paling tahu…

Kebiasaan gurunya.

Suara gurunya saat memanggilnya dengan malas atau kesal.

Sentuhan gurunya yang hangat, lembut…

Merasakan bagaimana hidup menjadi manusia…

Suhu tubuh Genos biasanya menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan lingkungannya, namun dia tetap merasakan perbedaan hangat tubuhnya yang merupakan cyborg dengan hangat tubuh gurunya yang adalah manusia biasa… yang terkuat di muka bumi. Genos yang paling sering mendapatkannya. Panca indera cyborgnya mengingat gurunya dengan sangat jelas.

Aroma tubuh gurunya seusai mandi setelah berpatroli seharian untuk mengejar setoran sebagai hero kelas C dulu.

Suara dengkuran lembut di sampingnya saat dia sedang tidur.

Sentuhan tangan gurunya yang membelai rambut dan tubuhnya dengan penuh kasih.

Rasa dari ciuman malam itu.

Sosoknya dengan baju heronya yang khas, menyibak jubahnya dengan gagah dimanapun dia berada.

Genos paling tahu soal itu.

"GENOS!"

Saitama menyahut di kejauhan, memanggil nama cyborg itu.


	2. Troublesome, that cyborg

**== BL == BL == BL ==**

 **Contains: fanmade plot twist! Twist tidak berkaitan dengan serial aslinya, merupakan reimajinasi dari penulis.**

 **Pairing: Saitama x Genos [One Punch Man; keseluruhan esensi serial milik ONE/Murata]**

 **Genre: Angst / Tragedy / Romance**

 **Rating: TBA/under development**

Sudah lama tidak menulis fic, mohon kritik dan saran happy reading! Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan typo serta autocorrect!

*) qwq) uwah senangnya ada yang baca fic ini… terima kasih banyak! Maaf saya seringnya silent reader… terima kasih sudah mau menunggu, ya. Setelah ini saya UAS dulu, but well, even if this story still a long way to finish, enjoy! :"D/ semangat ujian bagi yang menjalankan, dan selamat liburan akhir tahun! Xoxo 333

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Vermillion Lullaby [Part 2 / X]**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan ada orang yang-tunggu, cyborg yang bersikeras mengikutiku sebagai seorang murid. Baiklah, anggap saja dia orang untuk saat ini. beberapa menit yang lalu kubuka pintu apartemenku dan menemukan dia berdiri tegap memanggilku 'Guru'. Atau bahkan 'Master'. Astaga, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Aku tidak tega, atau sebenarnya lebih terganggu jika dia terus di depan pintu apartemenku jika aku tidak membiarkannya masuk sebentar saja. Kusuguhkan dia minuman dan secara gamblang menyuruhnya pulang jika sudah selesai. Betapa merepotkannya. "Guru, senjata apa yang kau pakai di kepalamu?" celetuknya setelah aku bertanya mengapa badannya kembali utuh setelah sebelumnya aku melihat tubuhnya terorak-arik nyamuk berdada tempo hari. "Ya ini namanya kulit." Jawabku. "Ah, baiklah. Berarti guru sudah botak di usia yang masih muda."

Jawabannya yang kelewat polos-atau sengaja polos itu membuatku kesal. "YA AKU MEMANG BOTAK, LALU APA MASALAHMU?!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia malah menangkap kata-kata sindiranku sebagai pertanyaan betulan- ah sialan. Ini membuang waktuku. Meskipun kemudian aku tahu cyborg ini… Genos, namanya, memiliki sejarah kekuatan yang cukup kelam rupanya. Mungkin berbeda denganku yang memang dari awal ingin menjadi pahlawan karena impianku semasa kecil untuk menghajar penjahat dalam sekali pukulan- dan dibalas oleh Tuhan melalui latihanku yang rutin- seutuhnya. Aku mengalahkan semua musuhku benar-benar dalam satu pukulan, dan saat ini membuatku frustasi dan bosan karena sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan debaran pertarungan.

Singkat kata, aku mengetahui dia saat ini berumur sembilan belas tahun. Dia masih muda, dan sudah jadi sekuat itu. Yah, sekuat 'itu' saja sih, kalau kulihat dari pertarungannya dengan si nyamuk tempo hari. Tapi mau dikata apapun, dia tetap saja lebih kuat dari manusia umumnya. Kurasa dengan latihan sepertiku dengan kemampuan dasarnya yang sudah lebih bagis dari manusia biasa, dia akan melampauiku dengan cepat. Toh, aku juga memulai latihanku di umur dua puluh dua tahun. Dan harus latihan selama tiga tahun sampai… sekuat ini. Kurasa.

"Tentu aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa ini tidak mudah. Bisakah kau menghadapinya?" Aku bicara dengan nada dalam dan serius. "SIAP!" jawabnya lantang. Meskipun, tak lama, aku mendapati kenyataan baru tentang Genos, yakni: dia memang cyborg terobsesi dan tidak mudah puas.

Aku sudah katakan, bahwa kekuatanku berasal dari latihan yang intens selama tiga tahun: seratus kali push up, seratus kali sit up, seratus kali squat, dan sepuluh kilometer berlari setiap hari- serta tidak menyalakan AC bagaimanapun keadaannya, dan makan pisang saat sarapan. Ini rahasiaku. Tapi meskipun aku berkata dengan nada serius, tak satupun di ruangan itu mempercayaiku. Orang-orang jaman sekarang sungguh punya trust issue. Atau mereka terlalu lama duduk surving internet? Entahlah. Yang terpenting, hari itu akhirnya aku sempat berbelanja diskon.

.

.

.

Itu adalah hari dimana Genos akhirnya menjadi cyborg yang selalu berada di sampingku. Cyborg terobsesi dengan balas dendam. Dan seperti yang kukatakan, dia adalah cyborg yang cukup keras kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Dia selalu mempertanyakan rahasia kekuatanku, meskipun aku sudah berkata formulanya. Dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan di hari kami mengikuti ujian untuk masuk ke dalam Asosiasi Pahlawan, dan kemudian dia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamaku. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, dia selalu mencatat apa yang kulakukan, apa yang kukatakan. Bahkan terkadang dia menggambar sejenis sketsa sekira-kiranya bagaimana aku duduk, tidur, makan. meskipun beberapa waktu kemudian, dia merubah sedikit kebiasaannya. Tidak hanya sketsa, namun aku juga menemukan dia menempelkan fotoku di dalam jurnalnya. Entah apa maksudnya. Fotoku yang sedang tidur paling banyak. Bagaimana aku tahu? Ya bagaimana aku tidak tahu jika dia menyimpan jurnalnya yang ternyata sudah berjilid-jilid di lemariku?

Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya tidur bersamaku. Agar aku mengetahui jika malam tiba dan dia bangun untuk mengambil fotoku lagi.

"Genos," panggilku suatu malam, sambil menonton televisi, menunggu Genos selesai dengan urusan dapur.

"Ya, guru?" jawabnya singkat, terdengar siap. Meskipun dia sedang mengaduk-ngaduk telur. Kurasa hari ini menunya adalah Tamagoyaki.

"Kau sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini. Dan kau selalu tidur di ujung ruangan ini, kan?"

"Ya, guru! Dengan begitu aku bisa mengobservasi pola tidur dan mode tidurmu, siapa tahu itu berhubungan dengan kekuata-"

"ASTAGA! GENOS! KAU ITU MALAH TERLIHAT SEPERTI STALKER!" kataku. Dia mengakuinya, toh? Dia mengakui dia mengobservasiku? Aku langsung keringat dingin. "Ah, maksudku, begini." Jawabku cepat. "Daripada kau tidur di ujung ruangan dan mengobservasiku seperti stalker-YANG JUJUR SAJA itu sangat-SANGAT menggangguku (apalagi jika kau mengambil fotoku saat tidur). Mulai malam ini, kau tidur denganku saja."

"…"

"Yah, sekalian saja kau memperhatikanku dari jarak dekat, supaya aku juga tidak merasa merinding, kan? Lebih sederhana (dan mencegahmu mengambil lebih banyak fotoku saat aku tidur), bukan?"

"…"

"… Oi, Genos?"

Mendadak hening. Sebegitunya tidak setujukah dia tidur bersamaku? Apa karena aku mengigau? Atau aku mendengkur? Atau posisi tidurku? Aku melihat Genos menundukkan wajahnya, seperti menatap mangkuk kocokan telur yang dia pegang. Dan dia diam. "O-Oi, Genos- kau konslet?" aku beranjak dari tempatku berlesehan, menghampirinya. Aku tidak bisa menerka apakah dia marah atau kecewa saat aku memintanya tidur denganku jika aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Saat kudekati pun, dia masih saja membeku. "Ge-Genos, kalau kau tidak mau tidur denganku, aku tidak memaksamu, lho- sungguh. Kau kenapa?"

Dia menaruh mangkuk kocokan telur di meja dapur. Dia membuang tatapan wajahnya menghindariku. Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar tidak mau tidur bersamaku? Bukan masalah besar, sih. Tapi artinya memang aku harus bertahan jika setiap malam lagi, dia memotretku saat tidur untuk ditempel di jurnalnya. "Ba… ik, guru. Aku… akan tidur denganmu mulai malam ini."

"Eh-ehm- dari nadamu, aku tahu kau tidak mau. Yah, aku tidak memaksa, sungguh. Aku kan jadi tidak enak."

"Ti…dak, guru. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bersedia jika kau yang meminta."

"Eh? Sungguh?" meskipun dia setuju sekalipun, tetap saja mengkhawatirkanku jika dia menghindari menatap wajahku. Aku tidak bisa tahu sebenarnya dia terpaksa atau tidak. Meskipun aku tahu dia akan selalu menuruti perkataanku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa canggung jika dijawab dengan nada seperti menunjukkan keraguan seperti itu. Aku menarik tangannya, dan menyentuh pipinya. Aku mengangkat mukanya dengan perlahan, aku ingin memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar setuju soal itu. "Hei, lihat pada gurumu ini ketika sedang bicara, karena aku tidak paham apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh atau ti-"

Aku menghentikan kata-kataku saat aku melihat wajahnya.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menatap wajahnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Aku tahu dia memang tampan hingga memiliki banyak penggemar bahkan melebihkiku. Tapi aku bisa melihat matanya yang gelap dengan bola mata keemasan dengan jarak kurang dari dua puluh sentimeter. Saat ini, bola mata tersebut berkaca-kaca saat menatapku. Wajahnya yang kusentuh… dia memiliki kulit manusia. Pipinya sangat lembut dan hangat- bahkan menurutku, agak panas. Dengan rona merah muda. "G-Genos? Kau demam? A-apa karena permintaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman sampai kau sakit? EH- apa kau bisa sakit?!" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia menggelengkan kepala lembut. Membuka bibirnya perlahan. "Aku… tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi tubuhku menghangat saat aku mendengar permintaanmu, guru."

Aku tertegun. "Aku tidak tahu sistem apa yang berjalan di tubuhku saat ini. aku tidak merasa kesal, atau keberatan. Tapi yang kurasakan, aku semakin hangat. Dan rasanya, sungguh… tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang… tapi lebih lembut dan rasanya tenang. Aku tidak paham ini apa, guru. Maafkan jika reaksiku membuatmu khawatir…"

Dia menjawabnya dengan nada rendah yang halus. Membuatku terdiam sesaat mendengar deskripsi tentang apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Terdiam, lalu tersenyum kemudian. "Gu…ru?"

"Ah, maaf."

"… apa… reaksiku… lucu?"

"Ah! Bukan, bukan! Bukan lucu- yah- memang lucu sih."

Aku melihat lagi wajahnya. Ada garis senyum yang muncul dari sudut bibirnya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa senang mendengarnya."

"…mendengarku lucu, guru?"

Aku tidak terlalu paham sistem yang dipakai oleh cyborg ini. Yang jelas, deskripsi reaksi yang dia rasakan, saat aku mendengarnya, jantungku juga berletup-letup pelan. "Sepertinya aku merasakan hal yang sama."

"Eh… guru, kau memakai mesin di dalam tubuhmu? Ternyata kau juga cyborg?"

"Bu-bukan! Bukan itu!"

Aku mendekapnya. "Begini maksudku, lho." Aku lebih pendek dari Genos. Barangkali sekitar lima atau tujuh senti. Sehingga saat aku mendekapnya, wajahku tepat bersandar di lehernya. Wajahku menghangat. Entah karena aku terkena hawa tubuh Genos, atau memang wajahku. Atau memang, semakin lama, Genos semakin hangat di dekapanku. "G-g-gu...ru…?" aku mendengar suaranya terbata. Meskipun dia cyborg, ternyata aku masih bisa mendengar suara jantungnya. Semakin kencang, rupanya. Namun begitu juga dengan jantungku. "Hei, Genos. Kau dengar suara jantungku? Dan jantungmu? Kurasa saat ini mereka sedang berduet." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Memang.

"Maksudku, yang kau rasakan tadi-sekarang, juga kurasakan. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tapi, aku senang. Ini perasaan yang aneh rupanya, ya, kan?"

Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Pada kami. Genos yang terdiam itu kemudian membalas dekapanku dengan tangannya. "Gu…ru… maaf… aku membuatmu merasa aneh."

"Hei, hei, tidak apa. Kau ini selalu menganggap serius bermacam hal. Aku bukannya sakit, tahu."

"Iya, guru. Maafkan aku."

"Duh, sekali lagi kau minta maaf, aku akan-"

"Maaf, guru-"

"Ya ampun, hentikan!"

Aku melepaskan sedikit dekapanku. Lalu menarik dagunya perlahan. Waktu terasa berhenti. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku punya kemampuan tambahan untuk memperlambat laju waktu, ketika debaran jantungku secepat ini. Entah sejak kapan tubuhku bereaksi sendiri akan kata-kata cyborg itu. Tanganku yang bersigap untuk menangkap wajahnya, mendekatiku.

Lalu aku menyentuhkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, perlahan. Jika tidak, aku bisa saja mendorongnya sampai merusak dinding dapur, kurasa.

Hening, dan hening.

Aku telah mengecup bibir cyborg di hadapanku ini. aku merasakan bahwa sebagaimanapun dia memiliki tubuh buatan, aku tetap merasakan riwayat tubuhnya sebagai manusia. Bibirnya lembut, seakan rapuh. Tersadar aku telah melakukan perbuatan… yang bahkan cukup membuatku terkaget sendiri, sambil menahan napas dan malu, aku melepaskan kecupanku. "Li-lihat kan! Kalau kau tidak berhenti bilang 'maaf', ini yang bisa kulakukan!" kataku panik. Saat kulihat lagi wajahnya, kuharap Genos tidak menunjukkan wajah yang menandakan bahwa dia membenciku. Tunggu, sejak kapan aku peduli kalau Genos membenciku atau tidak? Padahal sejak awal kedatangannya, aku merasa dia merepotkan. Cyborg yang tidak pernah puas, selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Ketika aku bertarung. Ketika aku tidak bertarung. Saat aku bekerja maupun tidak. Cyborg di hadapanku selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

Termasuk saat orang-orang bodoh yang berkata bahwa aku telah menghancurkan kota dengan pecahan meteor sialan. Atau saat aku menghapuskan hujan dari raja ikan dengan satu pukulan, dan mereka berkata aku hanyalah sok pahlawan. Dia tetap di sampingku.

Mungkin karena itulah, keberadaannya menjadi hal yang biasa untukku. Mungkin karena itulah, dalam diriku muncul perasaan takut kehilangan. "Genos? Oi?"

"Gu…ru…"

Waku melihat wajahnya yang semakin merona. "Guru… aku…" dia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Wha- maaf, Genos! Aku tidak sengaja (?!), sungguh! Kalau kau begitu membencinya, tolong katakan! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" kataku lebih panik lagi.

"Ti-tidak, guru! Aku…"

Dia menangkap ujung bajuku, dengan ragu, atau malu. "Aku… menyukainya."

"…Eh?"

"Jika… kau berkenan. Kau… boleh melakukannya lagi, guru."

"… EH?!"

Tidak pernah kuduga seorang cyborg akan bereaksi sedemikian rupa. Aku kembali tersenyum. "Pfft… Genos." Jawabku lagi.

Aku kembali mengecupnya sedikit. "Jadi, mulai sekarang, kau tidur denganku, oke?"

"Baik, guru." Jawabnya pelan, dengan senyum yang mekar di bibirnya.

Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut. Cyborg ini-ah, bukan. Aku harus menyebutnya dengan namanya. Hanya dirinya. Dia bukan cyborg lagi. dia hanyalah Genos.

.

.

.

.

.

"GENOS!" Saitama berteriak dari ujung blok. "GENOS, BERHENTI!"

Saitama berlari secepatnya. Genos rupanya telah mengacaukan kota sejauh dia pergi. Saitama menyesal datang terlambat seperti biasanya. Hal itu dikarenakan Saitama harus berurusan dengan para pahlawan lainnya. Para pahlawan berusaha membunuh Genos dikarenakan akibat dari perbuatannya. Genos mengamuk dan menghancurkan kota. Membakar apa yang ada di hadapannya. Bahkan menurut statistic, Genos adalah 'musuh' pertama yang menjatuhkan lebih banyak korban jiwa dibanding musuh-musuh sebelumnya. saitama berusaha menahan setiap pahlawan yang berusaha melukai Genos. Alhasil, yang terjadi dia harus memikirkan cara menumbangkan para pahlawan, tanpa membunuh mereka, sementara juga harus melindungi warga kota, karena Genos tak pernah berhenti bergerak. Saitama tidak tahu mengapa Genos menjadi cyborg gila.

Seharusnya, dengan mudah Saitama dapat mengalahkan Genos, bahkan dengan sekali pukulan.

Tapi masalahnya: Genos bukanlah musuh baginya.

Pikiran keraguan itu membuat kabut di dalam pikirannya. Sudah berkali-kali pahlawan yang datang menghadapinya, mendorongnya untuk menghabisi Genos. Genos saat ini bukanlah dirinya. Genos adalah musuh. Genos harus dimusnahkan.

Namun Saitama hanya bisa memutar memorinya tentang Genos selama ini. dan dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Saitama hanya bisa yakin untuk memisahkan Genos 'yang asli' dari tubuh cyborgnya yang gila.

"SAITAMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Bang. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya lebih jauh! Sudah banyak orang yang terluka disini, kau lihat! Bahkan pahlawan saja kau pukul mundur, sadarlah! Genos bukanlah Genos lagi!"

"BERISIK, DASAR TUA BANGKA!" amuknya.

"BETAPAPUN KAU MELIHATNYA SEBAGAI GENOS YANG BIASANYA, DIA SUDAH MENJADI ANCAMAN LEVEL DEWA! SADAR, DASAR BOTAK!" jerit Tatsumaki di langit. Tatsumaki beranjak dari permukaan tanah, mencegah Saitama menyentuhnya, jika Tatsumaki berani melayangkan bongkahan batu atau menggepengkan Genos dengan kekuatannya. Tatsumaki saat inipun sedang terluka cukup parah, dikarenakan harus melawan Saitama saat dia berusaha menghimpit Genos dengan dua gedung. "DIAMLAH! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

Saitama dalam keadaan terjepit. "Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus kehilangan status kepahlawananku lagi!" katanya sambil bergegas.

Genos.

Genos.

Genos.

"Kau tetaplah Genos yang kukenal, sialan!" gumamnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berdebat tentang cyborg gila yang ada di hadapannya, dia memutuskan untuk menghadapinya sendiri. dia melaju secepat mungkin, hingga kemudian, dia berada di hadapan Genos.

"GENOS, INI AKU, SAITAMA!"

Genos tidak berhenti. Bahkan saat ini, Genos meraung-raung gila. Tubuhnya yang bermutasi dengan mesin, membuatnya lebih tinggi dan kokoh, serta setiap langkahnya dapat menjebol jalanan beton. "Genos, berhenti! Kau menghancurkan rumah kita, tahu!"

Genos tidak mampu menjawab. Saat genos mulai melangkah lagi, lebih cepat, Saitama menghentikannya dengan satu tangan. "Kau… APA KAU BERUSAHA MEMBANGKANG DARI GURUMU, HAH?!"

Guru, katanya.

Genos, berada di dalam tubuh yang mengamuk itu, membuka matanya lagi. Sekitarnya begitu merah. "GENOS, JIKA KAU TIDAK BERHENTI SEKARANG, KAU AKAN MEREPOTKANKU, DAN AKU AKAN MENGUSIRMU DARI RUMAH KITA!"

Suara itu memanggil Genos.

"GENOS, SADAR DAN KELUARLAH DARI TUBUH JELEK INI! INI PERINTAH! KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMBALASKAN DENDAMMU LAGI, KAU MEREPOTKAN!"

Sesaat, cyborg itu seperti tersengat listrik. Tubuhnya terkejang pelan, lalu kembali berjalan. Satu tangan Saitama bahkan ternyata tidak cukup kuat menahannya. "GENOS!"

.

.

.

"Rumah…kita…"

"Rumah… kami…"

"Kami…"

"Guru… Sai…tama…"


	3. I'm Asleep

**== BL == BL == BL ==**

 **Contains: fanmade plot twist! Twist tidak berkaitan dengan serial aslinya, merupakan reimajinasi dari penulis.**

 **Pairing: Saitama x Genos [One Punch Man; keseluruhan esensi serial milik ONE/Yuusuke Murata]**

 **Genre: Angst / Tragedy / Romance**

 **Rating: TBA/under development**

Sudah lama tidak menulis fic, mohon kritik dan saran happy reading! Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan typo serta autocorrect!

*) akhirnya UAS selesai ;w;/ terima kasih sudah menunggu guys! Review, fave atau follow membuatku senang Q/Q) enjoy the new chapter ya… (PS: part 3 / X, X artinya aku tidak begitu yakin bakalan berapa chapter… so kalau belum angka kembar ex 5/5, 6/6 dst, artinya masih to be continued ya :"D)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Vermillion Lullaby [Part 3 / X]**

Guru, guru Saitama.

Kau bercanda soal rahasia kekuatanmu, bukan? Aku tahu. Tidak mungkin kau menjadi sekuat itu hanya dengan latihan sesederhana seratus kali push up, sit up, jump squat, dan sepuluh kilometer berlari setiap hari, selama tiga tahun. Aku yakin di balik kekuatanmu, ada rahasia yang mengagumkan. Mungkin rahasia negara ini untuk menjaga perdamaian bumi? Entahlah. Rahasia kekuatanmu selalu membuatku menerka-nerka. Apa yang kau lakukan agar benar-benar sekuat itu. Oleh karenanya, aku mengikutimu setiap saat. Aku mencatat yang aku perlukan. Caramu berjalan, berlari, duduk, makan, hingga tidur. Aku menatapmu sepanjang waktu. Dari kau terbangun di pukul delapan pagi, hingga terlelap pukul satu malam. Tidur yang cukup selama tujuh jam mungkin rahasiamu juga?

Aku memandangmu di setiap waktuku, sepanjang aku berada di sampingmu, maupun saat aku memiliki jarak denganmu pun, aku akan selalu mencarimu.

"AKU MELAKUKAN TUGAS PAHLAWAN INI KARENA AKU MAU! BUKAN KARENA AKU INGIN DIELU-ELUKAN KARENA ITU!"

Bentakmu, di hari itu. Kau berdiri tegap di tengah keramaian warga, di kondisi kota yang hancur berantakan karena pecahan meteor yang kau hancurkan. Warga yang marah, menyalahkannya atas perbuatannya: menghancurkan meteor raksasa, yang jika tidak dia hancurkan saat itu, yang terjadi adalah kiamat di muka bumi ini. tapi mereka tidah mau tahu. Mereka kehilangan rumah dan harta benda mereka, menjadikan mereka lupa apa yang telah sebenarnya guru selamatkan dari mereka: nyawa. Maka mereka, ditambah lagi dengan tindakan dua pahlawan-ah-sok pahlawan yang memanas-manasi mereka, menyalahkan guru. Seakan-akan, guru telah merenggut kehidupan mereka.

Ini salah. Ini salah. Mereka harusnya berterimakasih.

Tapi di sana, guru. Kau tidak gentar.

Kau menyerukan alasanmu menjadi pahlawan. Karena kau ingin. Karena kau mau. Kau melakukannya dengan suatu alasan yang tulus. Berbeda denganku yang menjadi pahlawan sebagai sebuah cara membalas dendam. Maka aku percaya, salah satu yang membuatmu kuat, adalah apa yang kau yakini dari dalam dirimu.

"SIAPA YANG MAU PROTES?! AYO MAJU KESINI!"

Jantungku meletup lembut.

Suaranya terdengar berani. Namun aku telah tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa waktu ini. aku meyakini telingaku, yang mendeteksi ada yang berbeda dari suara itu. Berbeda dari bagaimana dia selama ini berbicara lantang, aku menangkap adanya getaran dalam suara itu. Getaran yang sangat kecil, bahkan mungkin tidak dapat manusia biasa sadari.

Guru, kau sebenarnya terluka.

Aku mengetahuinya. Kau, bagaimanapun juga adalah manusia. Sebagaimanapun kau berusaha untuk tidak peduli, kau tetaplah merasa terluka ketika tidak dihargai. Meskipun tubuhmu menutupinya. Dan aku sesungguhnya tahu. Oleh karenanya, aku menghampirinya. "Guru… ayo kita pulang."

Senja itu, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku menatap punggung guru yang luas di balik jubah pahlawannya. Dia telah menjadi pahlawan sesungguhnya. Untukku, itu cukup. Selama aku berjalan di belakangnya, jantungku tetap berdebar halus, sejalan dengan aku mengikuti langkah guru. Saat itulah aku memutuskan, aku tidak akan meninggalkan guru.

Aku akan terus mengikutimu.

Aku berjanji pada diriku.

.

.

.

Saat ini, aku merasa berada di ujung tanduk. Atau… apapun rasanya. Sudah jam tiga pagi, dan aku belum bisa menutup mataku dengan benar, merilekskan tubuhku dan beristirahat. Aku memejamkan mataku terlalu kuat, tubuhku masih kaku, dan aku masih terjaga. Aku membuka mataku lagi dan menatap langit-langit dengan mataku yang berpendar pelan. Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan suara jantungku yang semakin kuat. Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku terjaga dalam posisi tidur, tidak pula sedang mengobservasi guruku yang biasanya terlelap pulas.

Karena aku sedang (berusaha) tidur di dampingnya.

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa jantungku terus menerus berdegup seakan-akan aku sedang latihan. Apakah guru mengetahui ini dan memintaku untuk tidur dengannya adalah karena ini juga? Bagaimanapun, tetap saja, apapun alasannya, aku tidak bisa tidur. Meskipun aku biasanya terjaga semalam sekalipun, aku harus tidur. Sederhana alasannya: guru memintaku beristirahat dan tidak melakukan apapun selain tidur jika aku dan dia telah dibalut selimut. Hal itu membuat aku tidak mungkin bangkit dan melakukan observasiku seperti biasanya. Dan ini menggangguku.

Sejak kapan aku selalu berdebar seperti ini? entahlah. Aku mencoba memanggil kembali memori sejak kapan aku seperti ini. namun yang ada di dalam memoriku hanya ada jalan ceritaku selama ini bersama guru. Rutinitas pagi hari, siang hari, malam hari. Aku menjalaninya beberapa waktu ini dengan manusia yang sedang mendengkur di sampingku. Dan bukannya menemukan jawabannya, tubuhku malah menjadi lebih panas, dan aku semakin tidak bisa tidur.

"Nyam… sa…wi…hngg…"

Seperti biasanyapun, guru selalu mengigau beberapa kali.

"Hmmmm semur… dagh—eeengggg… dissskooo—nnn…nyam-"

Sepertinya malam ini, guru memimpikan semur daging. Mungkin aku bisa membuatkannya untuk makan malam. Gumamku pelan.

Aku kemudian memiringkan tubuhku. Menatap wajahnya saat tidur. Dia tidur terlentang, membuatnya sering mendengkur. Sepertinya, meskipun hari ini dia tidak menghadapi musuh yang kuat – tentu saja karena dia sangat kuat -, hari ini juga cukup melelahkan baginya. aku merasa tidak enak karena makan malam tadi, aku hanya memasak Tamagoyaki, ikan panggang dan sup konbu biasa, hingga dia bermimpi makan malam yang lebih lezat. Mengesampingkan pikiranku untuk ide makan malam, menatap wajah guru saat tidur dalam jarak sedekat ini merupakan hal yang baru untukku. Selama ini aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya yang terjaga. Penuh dengan kekuatan. Saat ini jika aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang tidur, dia kembali terlihat seperti manusia biasa yang kelelahan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Entah kenapa. Rasanya aku juga ingin sepertinya. Tidur dengan pulas selayaknya manusia yang telah bekerja seharian.

Tapi sayangnya aku hanyalah cyborg. Aku memang bisa tidur, tapi tidak bisa sepulas itu. Profesor Kuseno kuminta untuk memasangkan sejenis sensor yang tetap bekerja mendeteksi musuh di sekitarku meski aku dalam keadaan beristirahat. Artinya, aku tidak pernah benar-benar terlelap. Dan, perlu diketahui juga, sekali lagi, aku saat ini tidak bisa tidur karena jantungku yang masih saja berdegup kencang. Bahkan lebih kencang lagi setelah aku menatap wajah guru saat ini. semakin kencang, hingga rasanya suara itu semakin mirip dengan dentuman King. Aku agak panik. Aku takut akan membangunkan guruku.

"Hmmh… Genos…? Suara apa itu… King disini?"

Oh tidak, aku telah membangunkan guru. "A-ah— ti-tidak guru! Kembalilah tidur—"

"Ya aku tidak bisa tidur kalau suaranya berisik begini… suara apa ini?" katanya dengan mata setengah terbuka, menguap, dan mengusap matanya. "Kau tidak tidur—hoaaahhhmmm—Genos?" tanyanya. "A-ah, aku berusaha tidur, guru! Jangan khawatir, perintahmu akan kulaksanakan—" jawabku panik. Sial, aku telah melanggar perintah guru, batinku. Guru menyuruhku untuk tidur, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mematuhinya.

"Hmm…? Kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?" balas guru sambil-

Memiringkan tubuhnya, ke arahku.

Membuat jarak wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Bahkan mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh senti. Sangat dekat. Aku bahkan bisa melihat bulu matanya yang pendek dan halus dari jarak sedekat ini-ah bukan, jantungku semakin berdegup kencang. Aku yakin, suara itu akan menjadi semakin nya—

"Eh? Itu suara darimu, toh, Genos?"

—ring.

"wah, aku tidak pernah tahu suara jantungmu bisa sekencang itu juga, hampir-hampir bisa mendekati King, tapi tetap saja King lebih berisik dari ini sih— ini kenapa lagi? Jantungmu tidak bisa dipelankan suaranya?"

"Ah maaf— guru." Aku bingung bagaimana caranya. Andaikan aku tahu. "Aku—juga tidak tahu caranya— jantungku…"

Sejenak terjadi hening di antara aku dan guru. "Ah… jantungmu… manusia ya." Kata-kata guru memecah hening. "Eh— iya, guru. Ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit bagian dari manusia yang dipertahankan dariku." Kataku sambil menyentuh dadaku. Dilapis metal, dan dapat berpendar. "Aku tidak yakin jika hanya dengan jantung saja bisa dikatakan manusia—"

"Ah, kau benar-benar hanyalah Genos." Jawab guru, memotong kata-kataku. Sejenak aku mengedipkan mataku, tangan guru telah menyentuh dadaku dengan lembut. "Meski dilapis dengan metal, kau tetap saja seperti manusia. Jantungmu berdegup, seperti manusia."

Belum selesai aku terpaku karena sentuhan guru, aku lebih dikejutkan lagi ketika dia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku. Membuat tubuhku tertarik padanya, dan akhirnya membuat wajahku terbenam di dadanya. "G-g-guru—-" lagi-lagi, guru berbuat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuprediksikan. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu dia mengecupku—

Mengecupku.

Mengingatnya saja membuatku seperti mengalami kerusakan sistem.

"Iya, iya. Aku paham. Aku tidak bisa membuat jantung seorang manusia berhenti untuk berisik. Namanya aku menyuruhmu mati. Dan aku tidak mau itu." Katanya tenang. "Mungkin kau berdebar karena pertama kali tidur dengan orang lain? Hahaha—"

Mungkin benar?

Aku berdebar karena tidur dengan orang lain?

"Atau karena aku?" celetuknya lagi.

Atau karena guru, sedekat ini, adalah salah satu jawaban terlogis yang bisa kudapatkan saat ini. aku ingat betapa seringnya jantungku meletup ketika kau berada di dekatku, guru. Dan saat ini, jarakmu dan aku hampir tidak ada. Hanya satu hembusan napas saja, bahkan kurang. Aku sudah dapat merasakan hangat tubuhmu dibalut piyama motif garismu ini. aku bisa merasakan bibir tipismu menyentuh rambutku. Aku bisa merasakan tanganmu mengusap punggungku perlahan. Aku bahkan bisa membalasnya dengan kedipan mataku, ketika bulu mataku bersentuhan dengan tulang selangkamu. Kau begitu dekat. Begitu hangat. Aku kemudian membalas dekapanmu dengan tanganku lagi. "Jantungku bekerja terpisah dengan pembuluh darah buatan, sehingga ketika tubuhku tercecer sekalipun, aku masih bisa hidup asalkan aku masih tersambung dengan inti tubuhku—yang mana ada di dalam kepalaku, sebagaimana professor Kuseno katakana padaku. Aku kurang paham juga, guru. Oleh karenanya, aku masih bingung apa yang menyebabkan jantungku berdegup sekencang ini… tapi, kurasa ini karena…"

Aku meneguk ludahku. "Memang karena aku berada sedekat ini denganmu…"

Tangan guru menangkap pergelangan tanganku yang mendekapnya. Mendorongnya ke samping tubuhku, dengan kekuatannya — yang mana sangat ringan baginya, mungkin— dan membuatku kembali terlentang, dengan posisi menghadap langit-langit—ah tidak. Aku menatap guru Saitama di hadapanku. Dia sedang berada di atasku. "G-guru—-Saitama—ke-kenapa? A-apa aku tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman—"

"Ya, kau membuatku tidak nyaman." Jawabnya cepat.

Aku langsung merasa tidak enak. "M-maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan suara jantungku dan tanganku tadi—" "KAU MEMBUATKU TIDAK NYAMAN KARENA KAU MENDADAK BERTINGKAH—"

"…? Bertingkah?"

"…bertingkah… ma-manis—"

"…?! M-ma-man—is…?"

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti membuatku terkejut dengan reaksimu yang aneh-aneh? Sebenarnya apa yang professor itu taruh di dalammu?!"

"A-apa maksudmu—guru— aku tidak-"

"Sialan, tahu!" katanya sambil menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku lebih kencang, namun sepertinya guru menahan kekuatannya agar tidak merusak tanganku. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, napasnya terdengar lebih berat. "G-guru—kau kesal padaku? Kau marah padaku?" aku khawatir. "Aku minta maaf—"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya padaku, dan menatapku lurus dengan mata yang lebih sayu. "Aku tidak kuat lagi untuk menyentuhmu, tahu." Jawabnya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang merah dengan pendaran mataku. Meski gelap sekalipun, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan penglihatan malamku. Dan sebagaimana dia menggenggam kedua tanganku, aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat. "Kau— kau ini— aku menyesal mengajakmu tidur bersamaku. Tadinya kupikirdengan kau tidur bersamaku, kau akan berhenti mengobservasiku dengan memotretku yang aneh-aneh—"

Ah, ternyata begitu. Guru ternyata tidak nyaman dengan tindakan observasiku. Aku ingin berkata 'Kalau begitu, guru bisa memintaku berhenti', namun baru saja mulutku terbuka untuk berkata,

Dia telah menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Itu terjadi begitu cepat. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangkanya lagi. "Hh-hnn—"

Guru menciumku dengan cara yang berbeda dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku merasakan adanya tekanan yang lebih kuat, membuat napasku terburu. Aku menutup mataku terkejut, aku tidak sempat lagi melihat wajah guruku. Beberapa detik, guru melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya padaku. Hal itu terjadi hanya beberapa saat, tapi aku merasa napasku seperti tertahan di penghujung pernapasanku. Aku mencari oksigen secepat yang aku bisa. Dan membuka mataku.

Wajah guru begitu merah. Alisnya mengkerut, matanya menatap tajam padaku.

"Aku akan melakukan ini lagi jika kau tidak bisa berhenti bertingkah seperti itu- entah kau mau atau tidak, aku akan menciummu lagi kalau kau membuatku berdebar aneh seperti tadi."

Aku terdiam. Dia mengangkat genggaman tangan kanannya, dan pindah ke pipiku. "Ini namanya, aku ingin memilikimu, Genos."

"Guru…"

"Sialan."

"Apa itu artinya aku akan berada di sampingmu?"

"E—eh…"  
"Apa itu artinya apapun yang terjadi aku boleh berada di sampingmu?"

"Genos—"  
"Apa itu artinya aku boleh berdegup kencang lagi, sehingga kau bisa terus menciumku, dan membuatku milikmu, guru?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menabrak sistemku, membuat kata-kata memalukan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku, dengan napasku yang semakin tercekat. Tapi aku tidak peduli soal itu. Mungkin itulah yang sejak awal ingin kukatakan. "…Kukabulkan, Genos."

"Akan kukabulkan setiap degupanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Gu—ru—"

Cyborg itu mulai berkata-kata, memanggil sosok berjubah di hadapannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih familiar. "OH! GENOS!" jawab laki-laki itu. "Syukurlah! Kau bisa mendengarku kan? Kau menggila, dan semua orang berusaha membunuhmu! Tapi sekarang kau sudah sadar, ayo keluar sebelum yang lain datang padamu lagi, kau merepotkanku karena aku harus menahan mereka untuk tidak menyerangmu, Genos!"

"Guru—Saitama-"

"Ya, Genos! ini aku!"

Sembari mereka membuka kata-kata, tubuh Genos masih berusaha bergerak maju dengan tubuh metalnya yang terus berusaha merusak sekitarnya, tanpa bisa dia cegah. "Ow-ow- hentikan membuat kekacauan!" perintah Saitama pada muridnya. "A—aku—tidak—tahu—ca…ranya—"

Baru beberapa saat, setiap gir dalam tubuh cyborg itu seakan-akan marah karena inangnya tidak menuruti kemampuan merusak- gird an setiap bagian metal itu berderit, menjepit, memanas, mengeluarkan uap yang panasnya mungkin bisa melepuhkan kulit manusia biasa. Dan Genos di dalamnya. "GHAAAAAAAAAAA-KKKKKKKHHH!" jeritnya.

Setiap bagian tubuhnya yang tersambung dengan metal itu seperti menggerogotinya jika tidak berusaha menuruti kemauan mesin itu- menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang berada di depannya. Suara aneh, kencang, mengerikan. "GRRRRHHK-GHHHK-AAAAGH!"

"GENOS! KELUARLAH!" Saitama melepaskan tangannya yang menahan laju Genos. Dia saat ini menyadari, semakin ditahan, tubuh Genos yang membungkusnya dari luar ini akan menyiksa Genos di dalamnya. Mau tidak mau, jalan keluarnya adalah melepaskan tubuh metal gila ini dari bagian manusia Genos di dalamnya, sebagaimana rencananya semula. Jika dia tidak bisa membuat Genos keluar karena terperangkap, maka yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menghancurkan perangkapnya. "Sialan! Keluarkan Genos, dasar besi sialan!"

Saitama menguatkan kepalan tangannya sendiri, memecahkan tangan-tangan metal yang tidak bisa diam, membuat cyborg gila di hadapannya tidak lagi mampu menggenggam apapun-dia rasa. Namun bagian tubuhnya yang lain tetap berulah. Mengeluarkan kejut api dan listrik, seperti murka. Tidak hanya itu, bagian metalnya masih bergerak dengan sendirinya meski tidak tersambung dengan tubuh aslinya. "KALIAN BUKAN AMOEBA, DASAR METAL SINTING!"

Saitama kemudian melihat baying Genos di dalam tubuh utama itu. Perlahan dia membukanya dengan sedikit kekuatan. Dia menemukan genos yang sedang berusaha kuat menahan sakit.

Raut wajahnya yang berantakan, dengan napas tercekat, dimana bagian tubuh yang terlihat hanyalah kepala dan torsonya yang sudah mulai tercabik. Kulit manusia yang membungkus wajahnya, sebagian terburam karena luka bakar, sebagian lagi terlihat melepuh, nyaris meleleh, dikaranakan panas luar biasa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Genos! Bertahanlah!"

"Guru—ja-jangan mendekat—"

"Jangan memerintahku, Genos! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu bagaimanapun caranya!"

"Guru—AAAAAGHHHHHK!"

Teriakan Genos membuat Saitama menjadi gugup. Genos mengejang, sepertinya tubuh metaliknya berusaha memerintah sang otak, Genos, untuk bergerak menghancurkan. "HHHK-HAAA-HHH…!" Genos berusaha kuat untuk menahan bagaimana bagian tubuhnya memberontak keinginannya sendiri. Setiap jerit Genos membuat Saitama panik. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? "Genos—jangan membuatku bingung, bodoh— apa yang harus aku lakukan, hah?!" jawabnya.

Saat ini, tubuh cyborg itu masih tidak bisa maju lebih cepat. Sebagaimanapun Genos menderita di dalamnya, cyborg itu tetap bergerak. "Aku akan menghancurkan tubuh sialan ini, kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat lagi, Genos! Aku akan melindungimu!"

Saitama kembali menghancurkan setiap metal yang ada di sekujur tubuh Genos. Namun semakin dia memisahkan metal itu dari tubuh inti Genos, Genos semakin merasakan sakit. "Bertahanlah, Genos! Ini akan semakin sakit, tapi yang penting kau lepas dari tubuh jelek ini dulu!"

Genos berusaha bertahan sebagaimana diperintahkan oleh gurunya saat ini. namun part metalnya masih terus berulah meskipun sudah dihancurkan sedemikian rupa. "SIALAN! KOK MEREKA TIDAK BERHENTI-HENTI SIH?!" teriak Saitama kesal.

.

.

.

Genos memutar memorinya pelan. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Saat ini, matanya buram, karena sebagian telah melebur, sebagian lagi telah diwarnai abu. Buram, dan merah.

Sejauh ini, Saitama masih berusaha memanggil namanya. Terdengar begitu jauh, batin Genos. Jantungnya berdegup lembut lagi. ini pertanda meskipun suara gurunya terasa jauh, sesungguhnya dia berada begitu dekat.

"Guru…"

"Genos— jangan menutup matamu dulu— bangkitlah dan bantu aku menyelamatkan dirimu—"

"Aku… tahu caranya… guru—"

"EH?! SUNGGUH?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari ta—ah sudahlah! Syukurlah jika kau tahu! Beritaku aku segera—cih! Kabel-kabel sialan yang tersambung dengan tubuhmu ini— bagaimana cara melepasnya sih?! Aku dari tadi berusaha melepaskan tubuh aslimu keluar dari sini, tapi kabel-kabel sialan ini membuatku pusing! Akan kubunuh professor sialan itu ketika aku sudah sele—"

"Guru,"

"O-oh iya, bagaimana caranya, tadi?"

Jantung Genos tetap meletup lembut. Saat ini, gurunya berada di hadapannya lagi. mungkin jaraknya sama seperti malam saat pertama kali Genos tidur dengan gurunya, saat pergelangan tangannya digenggam dengan lembut di malam itu. Seakan de javu dengan keadaan yang berbeda, Genos tersenyum tipis. "Jantungku masih berdegup seperti malam itu, guru." Katanya dengan tenang.

"He-hei, ini bukan waktunya untuk—"

Saitama seakan membeku saat melihat senyum tipis yang tersisa dari wajah Genos.

"Guru, hentikanlah jantungku sekarang."

Kata-kata itu membuat Saitama semakin membeku. "A—apa—yang kau katakan—"

"Semua bagian dari metalku terhubung pada inti tubuhku. Inti tubuhku terhubung dengan jantungku. Tubuhku tidak dapat mengontrolnya— bagian metalku memiliki jalan pemikirannya sendiri. kekuatan utamanya tetap ada padaku. Jadi selama aku masih hidup, mereka tidak akan berhenti—dan mereka juga tidak bisa berhenti meleburkan bagian luar tubuhku ini— bagian tubuh biologisku ini—ini adalah satu-satunya cara mereka memaksa inti tubuhku untuk memberikan energy bagi mereka untuk merusak." Jelas Genos dengan napas yang berat. "Sebagaimana kukatakan… inti tubuhku dan jantungku terhubung—ketika kau menghentikan jantungku, semua akan berakhir."

"PENJELASAN MACAM APA ITU! OMONG KOSONG! KAU HANYA BERANALISIS SEENAKNYA! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, SADAR BODOH!"

"Guru, ketika jantungku berhenti… aku akan merindukanmu."

Genos seakan-akan menjadi tuli. Sebagaimanapun Saitama membentaknya, menghinanya bodoh untuk menyuruh gurunya sendiri membunuhnya, Genos tetap tersenyum tipis. Telah Menahan segala penyiksaan dari tubuh metalnya—agar tidak membuat Saitama semakin khawatir, dia terus meminta Saitama untuk menghentikan jantungnya. Dan pada titik Saitama terus memakinya, Genos memotongnya. "Guru, kau sangat berharga untukku. Hentikanlah detak jantungku, agar aku bisa tenang… aku tidak akan melukaimu ataupun semua orang."

"…"

"Aku mungkin telah gagal membalaskan dendamku—adalah hal yang bodoh memang, memiliki kekuatan untuk membalas dendam. Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Seharusnya memang aku mengikutimu. Kekuatan ini seharusnya kugunakan dengan setulus hatiku—andaikan aku bisa menjadi manusia sepertimu—tapi saat ini cukup…"

"…"

"Tolong, guru. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku."

"Kau—tidak pernah berhenti—membuatku repot, bukan…?"

"… Aku berjanji ini adalah yang terakhir, guru."

"Bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk terus mengikutiku?"

"…"

Saitama menyentuhkan tangannya ke dada Genos yang berpendar dan panas membara. Seperti malam itu, lagi-lagi de javu. "Kau sakit?" Tanya Saitama.

"… ya, guru. Bagian metal itu saat ini terus berusaha menggerogotiku. Tapi tak apa."

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk terus mengikutimu. Tapi aku yakin akan datang padamu nantinya, murid yang jauh lebih berguna dariku."

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI!" teriak Saitama. "AKU MENCINTAIMU, BODOH!"

Genos menghentikan senyumnya. "INI KARENA—KARENA KAU SAKIT. AKU AKAN MENGABULKANNYA— INI HANYA KARENA KAU SAKIT— KARENA KAU TERSIKSA—"

Suara gurunya kembali bergetar. Sama seperti siang itu pun, suara yang bergetar: guru sedang terluka. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENCARI MURID LAGI— ITU MEREPOTKAN—DAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH INGIN, TIDAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN, MEMILIKI YANG LAIN SELAIN DIRIMU— DAN AKU TIDAK MENGANGGAP KEHADIRANMU BERGUNA ATAU TIDAK—KAU BERADA DI SAMPINGKU, ITU SUDAH CUKUP BUATKU, DASAR SIALAN!"

"Guru—"

"Aku… akan… melakukannya…"

Dari sudut mata laki-laki berjubah itu, turun air mata. "Karena aku tidak ingin kau menderita seperti ini…"

Tangannya berada di dada Genos, terasa bergetar. "Guru… terima kasih." Jawab Genos.

"Andaikan aku punya tangan, aku ingin mendekapmu sekali lagi."

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu, guru Saitama."

.

.

.

.

.

Api telah padam.

Dan di ujung kota itu, seorang laki-laki mendekap sesuatu di dadanya. Sebuah wajah terlelap yang indah. Berambut keemasan, yang akhirnya tertidur dengan tenang.


	4. Troublesome, that time

**== BL == BL == BL ==**

 **Contains: fanmade plot twist! Twist tidak berkaitan dengan serial aslinya, merupakan reimajinasi dari penulis.**

 **Pairing: Saitama x Genos [One Punch Man; keseluruhan esensi serial milik ONE/Yuusuke Murata]**

 **Genre: Angst / Tragedy / Romance**

 **Rating: TBA/under development**

Sudah lama tidak menulis fic, mohon kritik dan saran happy reading! Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan typo serta autocorrect!

*) I'll try my best for picturing these stuffs - ; w ; )/ thanks for waiting!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Vermillion Lullaby [Part 4 / X]**

Aku bahkan tidak ingin mengingat lagi apa-apa tentangmu.

Karena kau adalah kelemahanku. Kurasa begitu.

Kau tahu, aku hampir tidak pernah terluka. Dengan segala keanehan logika yang pernah terjadi, hanya sekali aku tergores pisau saat memotong bawang putih. Ya, logika yang aneh. Aku tidak seharusnya dapat terluka karena goresan kecil bahkan dari tanganku sendiri. itu sengaja kulakukan agar aku sesekali lebih dekat padaku.

Kau cyborg yang lugu.

Dan aku mencintaimu. Dimana aku tak paham alasannya mengapa, sejak kapan, bagaimana. Di titik ini aku mirip sepertimu. Aku tak paham diriku sendiri.

Tapi aku paham betapa aku terluka saat kini,

Kau

Tak ada lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia menghilang beberapa hari ini. lagi-lagi ulahnya yang memusnahkan musuh level dewa membuatnya naik peringkat. Tak dapat dipungkiri, saat ini dia seharusnya sudah menjadi pahlawan kelas S, jika saja dia datang ke markas utama Asosiasi Pahlawan untuk mengkonfirmasinya.

Setelah mengalahkan 'mantan' pahlawan kelas S yang mengamuk di hari itu.

"Kenapa kalian harus mencari si botak bodoh yang melukai kami, sih? Dia tidak berguna! Masa' untuk mengalahkan musuh kecil seperti itu masih pakai perasaan sampai0sampai harus mencegah kami melakukannya? Itu namanya egois kan! Usir saja dia dari Asosiasi Pahlawan! Huh!" Tatsumaki baru saja memaki-maki staff Asosiasi Pahlawan yang mencari-cari Saitama selama satu minggu ini. dan hasilnya nihil, meskipun mereka mengerahkan segala cara. Membuat Tatsumaki jengkel, karena pertama kalinya Asosiasi Pahlawan begitu ngotot mencari pahlawan yang menghilang. "Dia bahkan tak sekuat itu!" jawab Tatsumaki lagi.

Pada kenyataannya, Tatsumaki, pemegang pahlawan ranking 2 kelas S, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Saitama nyaris membunuhnya jika Tatsumaki tidak melayangkan dirinya ke udara saat dirinya mencoba menghancurkan Genos. Kadang mengingatnya membuatnya sedikit gentar, tapi sedikit keras kepala, tidak akan membuat siapapun tahu.

Tapi memang, menghilangnya sang pahlawan membuat banyak orang bertanya-tanya.

Sementara itu, sang pahlawan sedang malakukan pencarian.

Satu tujuan: professor Kuseno. Dia yang menciptakan Genos. Dia yang memperbaiki Genos.

… dia yang juga merusak Genos.

Oleh karenanya dapat disimpulkan: dia dapat memperbaiki Genos kembali.

Jikalaupun jawabannya tidak, maka yang bisa professor itu dapatkan sudah jelas: tidak perlu lagi hidup di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"Kuseno."

"Ah, Saitama. Ada apa kau kemari? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di tempat persembunyian rahasiaku ini? Kali pertama ada orang yang mampu kesini. Ke dalam sini, di bawah tanah. Bahkan Genos pun tak pernah-"

"Tak perlu banyak basa-basi. Kau telah membuat Genos menderita. Perbaiki dia sekarang, atau kau tahu jawabannya; kau tidak akan pernah membuat apapun lagi sepanjang sisa hidupmu."

"…"

Professor tersebut membalikkan punggungnya dengan tenang. "Apa masalahmu?" tanyanya tenang sambil mengambil kembali cangkir kopi hangat yang tadi ditaruhnya, karena kehadiran Saitama yang begitu mendadak. "Genos, dia… hanyalah bagian kecil dari hidupmu. Bahkan aku bisa membuat Genos yang baru dari manusia baru. Tapi ternyata terlalu beresiko membuat cyborg penghancur yang memiliki inti tubuh manusia. Begitu rapuh, sungguh merupakan kegagalan desainku yang luar biasa-"

"KAU MASIH MAU MEMBUAT CYBORG GILA LAGI?!" kata-kata Kuseno membuatnya mulai naik pitam. "APA TUJUANMU?!"

"Sederhana. Mengetes sejauh mana kemampuanku mengendalikan dunia dengan tanganku."

Kuseno tertawa kecil. "Impian masa lalu yang ingin kuwujudkan. Dan sesungguhnya aku membantu Genos untuk mencapai tujuannya juga, bukan? Apa yang salah dari itu? –Oh, salahnya adalah dia terlalu lemah untuk segala usahaku."

Saitama tidak kuat lagi untuk melayangkang pukulan serius ke kepala professor gila itu. Professor sinting, sialan, dan apapun itu, makian yang dapat kau pikirkan. Dia maju dengan langkah pelan yang penuh amarah. Rasanya mungkin akan lebih lega jika dia melihat ruangan ini bersimbah darah seseorang. "Meskipun begitu, nyatanya aku telah menemukan manusia terkuat di muka bumi ini."

Saitama berhenti melangkah saat professor Kuseno berbalik lagi, dan menghadapinya dengan hampir tak ada raut ketakutan di wajahnya. "Saitama, kau. Dan satu dunia lagi yang belum kutaklukan." Katanya, setelah satu teguk kopi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejauh ini aku telah melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk menguasai dunia- kucoba, kucoba menguasai dunia. Dengan kemampuanku. Aku menciptakan cyborg sebagai alat untuk menaklukan umat manusia. Namun setelah sepanjang kegagalanku ini, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru- meskipun sudah lama aku merencanakannya."

"JANGAN BERTELE-TELE!"

"Aku ingin menguasai waktu."

"…Hah?"

"Aku telah mencoba menciptakan alat yang dapat mencapai singularitas- yang kubutuhkan untuk merombak ruang dan waktu. Dan yang terakhir kubutuhkan, adalah orang sekuatmu, Saitama."

"Dengarkan aku, professor sinting. Aku tidak peduli dengan penelitian anehmu. Silahkan kau berbicara sendiri. urusanku denganmu sekarang hanya tentang Genos!"

"Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan Genos sekali lagi?"

Saitama yang tadinya ingin berteriak sekali lagi-jika professor itu masih mengoceh tidak jelas- mendadak berhenti. Otaknya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan omongan professor aneh ini- sekalipun saat ini otak dan hatinya tidak berjalan selaras. Otak Saitama mengirimkan sinyal pada tangannya untuk segera bergerak, memukul orang gila di hadapannya, sementara hatinya membekukan tubuhnya, meneruskannya pada syarafnya untuk membeku. "Bertemu… sekali lagi?"

"Ya."

Lanjutnya, "Aku tidak bisa membetulkan Genos. Kau telah memutuskan inti tubuhnya dengan jantungnya. Ketahuilah hanya itu kelemahan yang kusisakan padanya, dan sangat fatal. Aku hanya menyediakan satu kelemahan yang sangat fatal dank au telah melakukannya. Memang aku yang merusak Genos, tapi kaulah- KAU LAH YANG MEMBUNUHNYA, bukan aku. Aku hanya secara 'kebetulan' menemukan anak itu, dengan motivasi balas dendam yang luar biasa, untuk dijadikan alat. Kalau saja aku menemukanmu terlebih dahulu, Saitama, jelas aku akan lebih memilihmu."

Kata-kata 'membunuh' itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Saitama. Tidakkah orang ini sadar bahwa keadaan Genos yang tersiksa di dalam tubuh metal terkutuk itu- sangat tidak manusiawi, sebagaimana Genos masih memiliki tubuh manusia? Terbakar, melepuh, merasakan sakit... "Apa kau akan membunuhku sekarang? Karena jelas itu tidak akan dapat membangkitkan Genos. Apapun yang kau lakukan di masa kini… tak aka nada artinya. Bunuh aku sekarang dan hiduplah. Namun ketahuilah aku memiliki solusi yang lebih baik- kau bisa membunuhku di masa lalu, dan semuanya akan selesai- kurasa."

"KAU MEMBUATKU PUSING!" bentak Saitama. "JELASKAN APA YANG KAU MAU LAKUKAN DENGANKU-DAN BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU BERTEMU DENGAN GENOS!"

.

.

.

"Lebih baik lagi, kau dapat menyelamatkannya."

"…"

"Aku telah menciptakan mesin waktu, yang awalnya ingin kugunakan untuk melintasi waktu, mengubah sejarah. Namun perjalanan waktu sangat beresiko bagi tubuh manusia yang punya kekuatan normal… sepertiku. Perjalanan waktu membutuhkan singularitas, yang mana dapat menghilangkan eksistensi materi termasuk waktu dan materi. Sehingga aku butuh orang sekuatmu- materi terkuat di muka bumi. Kau orang yang cocok untuk mengetes penemuan mesin waktuku."

"Ke masa lalu?" Tanya Saitama.

"Sederhananya, kau memiliki tiga pilihan." Jawab professor Kuseno.

"Yang pertama, kau kembali ke masa lalu, dan membunuhku."

Pilihan yang pertama terdengar gila. Meskipun sesungguhnya semua konsep dan teori tentang perjalanan waktu ini sudah cukup gila untuk Saitama. Sesungguhnya dia berusaha tidak peduli. Tapi karena diberi iming menyelamatkan Genos, dia harus memastikan apa yang dia lakukan tidak sia-sia. "Kalau aku membunuhmu di masa lalu, maka seharusnya kau tidak ada saat ini, bukan?"

"Pertanyaan bagus." Jawab professor Kuseno. Dia menghirup aroma kopinya lagi, meneguknya. Menatap cangkirnya. "Resiko yang dapat terjadi jika aku mati di masa lalu adalah, masa depan ini, yang sekarang kau tinggali, tidak berubah. Ini adalah konsep multilinear dalam perjalanan waktu. Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, tidak akan mengubah masa depan. Sama halnya ketika kau melemparkan batu ke sungai yang mengalir. Kau bisa member percikan di sungai itu, tapi kau tidak bisa menghentikan aliran waktu. Nantinya, kejadian hari itu pasti akan terjadi meski tanpa diriku."

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku," kata Saitama. "Kau hanya berusaha memanfaatkan orang lagi."

"YANG KEDUA," potong professor Kuseno. "Kau bisa membawa Genos di masa lalu, yang masih hidup, ke masa kini. Hidup."

"APA?!"

"Sederhana, bukan?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Karena memiliki banyak resiko juga. Segala sesuatu yang menentang hukum alam tidak akan tanpa resiko." Jawab professor Kuseno sambil tersenyum pahit. "Resiko yang terjadi jika kau membawa Genos ke masa depan adalah, Genos bisa saja mati dalam perjalanan waktu ke masa kini. Buatmu, jika kau berhasil menembus ke masa lalu, maka kau telah membuktikan bahwa kau adalah yang terkuat untuk menghadapi singularitas. Tapi bagaimana dengan Genos? Dia bisa saja hancur di perjalananmu kembali."

"… SEMUA CARAMU INI OMONG KOSONG!" jawab Saitama kembali.

Semua ini omong kosong. Jawaban aneh ini… semuanya, intinya, ujung-ujungnya, adalah mematikan Genos. Dari awal berjalan melawan hukum alam sudah merupakan ide tergila yang pernah dia temui. Sejak awal harusnya dia membunuh professor tersebut. namun sialnya, dalam baying-bayang kepala Saitama, tetaplah terbayang muridnya saja. Betapa menyesalnya dia telah menghilangkan eksistensi Genos di dalam hidupnya. Betapa dia merasa kehilangan dan sakit. Semua ini karena orang di hadapannya… yang tersial… yang pernah ada.

"Yang terakhir," jawab professor lagi, "Kau bisa hidup di masa lalu. Mencegah Genos bertemu denganku, dan sebagainya." katanya terkekeh. "Namun, untuk melakukannya, kau tidak boleh memiliki kehidupan ganda dalam satu waktu. Tidak boleh ada dua dirimu. Yang terjadi adalah manifestasi memori dan tubuhmu. Manifestasi memori dapat mengubah ingatanmu secara total-menyebabkan kau lupa akan Genos sama sekali dan akan sia-sia untuk tujuanmu. Dan jika terjadi manifestasi pada tubuhmu, antara kau dan dirimu di masa lalu, salah satunya akan menghilang. Dan waktu akan berjalan seperti biasanya sampai hari itu akan terjadi lagi di masa depannya. Kau harus memusnahkan dirimu di masa lalu sebelum manifestasi itu terjadi."

.

.

.

"Singkat cerita, kau membunuh dirimu di masa lalu, dan menjalani waktu dengan jalur waktu yang baru. Jika kau berhasil, maka kemungkinan percakapan kita saat ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

"KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

"Memang." Jawab professor itu santai. "Bagiku cukup mengetahui jika kau berhasil. Penelitianku di masa lalu tidak akan sia-sia. Aku telah meneliti semua hal tentang perjalanan waktu dari lama. Dokumenku yang ada di masa lampau akan menuntun seseorang pada akhirnya."

"Kau akan kucegah!" jawab Saitama.

"Tentu, di masa lalu, bukan?"

Professor Kuseno menaruh kembali cangkir kopinya dan berjalan tenang, menghampiri Saitama yang berdiri dalam kekakuan: marah, bingung, ragu. Apa yang professor Kuseno katakana sangat masuk akal. yang sangat mungkin untuk mencegah semua ini adalah…

"Bunuh dirimu sendiri di masa lalu, dan hiduplah untuk melindungi anak itu."

Professor Kuseno tersenyum, "Bukankah kau sudah lama menginginkan musuh yang setara bagimu, Saitama?" dan kemudian, professor itu berjalan keluar dengan santai, menghabiskan tegukan terakhir kopinya. Melihat reaksi orang di hadapannya terpatung membuatnya sedikit merasa puas.

.

.

.

.

.

=== _Author's note_ ===

 _Singularitas: sebuah tempat dimana konsep-konsep klasik ruang dan waktu runtuh sebagaimana pula runtuhnya hukum fisika._

 _Singularitas terbesar sejauh ini ditemukan di dalam blackhole, yang mana terjadi kemahahampaan, ditarik oleh sebuah gravitasi mahakuat. Di sana, materi seperti benda, suara dan cahaya akan tertelan hingga habis (hal itu membuat manusia biasa seperti Kuseno hampir tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan waktu sendiri, sementara menjadi hal yang 'kemungkinan' mudah untuk Saitama), begitupun waktu yang akan terhenti._

 _._

 _Saya tidak berusaha menjelaskan tentang blackhole; maka sederhananya bayangkan analogi ini:_

" _Bagaimana anda naik ke gerbong kereta yang sedang berjalan, namun tidak pernah berhenti di manapun?" Jawabannya: kita harus secepat kereta tersebut, dan pada gerbong yang kita inginkan, kita hentikan keretanya, dan masuk ke dalamnya._

 _Anggaplah gerbong kereta adalah masa-masa yang kita inginkan. Maka yang harus kita lakukan untuk datang ke waktu yang kita inginkan adalah, kita harus secepat waktu itu dan menghentikan waktu itu. Cara menghentikan waktu adalah dengan singularitas._

 _._

 _Apa yang dilakukan Kuseno? Dia akan menciptakan benda yang dapat bergerak membawa objek (Saitama) dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya melalui ruangan dengan gravitasi yang sangat tinggi (tidak perlu melalui blackhole, tapi konsep ini masih bias) untuk menciptakan singularitas. Tujuannya adalah mengejar 'gerbong waktu' yang diinginkan, sembari menghentikan'gerbong waktu' tersebut dengan singularitas. Lalu alat tersebut masuk ke 'gerbong waktu' yang diinginkan._

 _Bentuknya seperti apa tidak bisa penulis definisikan juga. Karena nyatanya belum ada yang membuat alat yang mampu bergerak melewati kecepatan cahaya dan berhasil menempus gravitasi mahadahsyat._

 _But anyways, I hope you'll still enjoy this fic. This is the hardest part of this fic, I promise you._


	5. I'm De Javu

**== BL == BL == BL ==**

 **Contains: fanmade plot twist! Twist tidak berkaitan dengan serial aslinya, merupakan reimajinasi dari penulis berdasarkan diskusi bersama fans dan doujin gelap yang bertebaran di Facebook.**

 **Pairing: Saitama x Genos [One Punch Man; keseluruhan esensi serial milik ONE/Yuusuke Murata]**

 **Genre: Angst / Tragedy / Romance**

 **Rating: TBA/under development**

Sudah lama tidak menulis fic, mohon kritik dan saran happy reading! Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan typo serta autocorrect!

*) selamat tahun baru 2016! w)b semoga tulisanku semakin stabil orz;;; happy reading!

 _._

 _=== author's note===_

 _Karena sepertinya penjelasan ruang dan waktuku terlampau rumit… orz Maaf banget ya, kujelasin di awal- silahkan bertanya kalau ada yang sulit dipahami- karena masukin konsep tanpa visualisasi kalau untuk sci-fi agak bingung ya;;;_

 _Perjalanan waktu memiliki dua tipe efek dalam dimensi waktu: multilinear (seperti yang Kuseno sebut di chapter sebelumnya) dan multiverse._

 _Konsep multilinear itu seperti takdir, kalaupun kamu merubah apapun di masa lalu, bagaimanapun caranya, masa depan (masa kini yang telah dialami) akan tetap terjadi. Seperti halnya melempar kerikil ke sungai mengalir, hanya bisa menciptakan cipratan, tapi tidak mengubah aliran air tersebut. kerikil kecil ini anggaplah tindakan perubahan yang dilakukan. Jika tidak besar perubahan yang dilakukan, maka Saitama tidak akan merubah fakta Genos mati dibunuh oleh Saitama di masa depan nantinya. Oleh karenanya, hanya membunuh Kuseno di masa lalu tidak akan cukup membuat masa depan berubah._

 _Konsep multiverse adalah konsep dimana kamu membuat dimensi baru jika kau merubah masa lalu. Anggaplah, timeline Genos dibunuh Saitama memiliki masa lalu A1 dan masa depan B1. Ketika Saitama kembali ke A1, dan membuat perubahan besar seperti mengganti dirinya sendiri dengan membunuh dirinya di masa lalu, maka dia akan menciptakan masa depan B2, alias dimensi waktu (untuk masa depan) yang baru. Bagaimana dengan masa depan B1 yang ditinggalkan Saitama dimana Genos terbunuh? Akan tetap ada, tapi tanpa dirinya (karena dia sudah pindah ke dimensi B2)._

 _Mudah-mudahan lebih jelas v yup, Saitama mengambil multiverse. Anw, hope you enjoy this story this year. Cheers!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Vermillion Lullaby [Part 5 / X]**

"Selamat pagi, Genos."

[Selamat pagi, Guru.]

"Hoaaaahmmm…"

[Guru, apakah kau ingin makan katsudon pagi ini?]

"Eeeeh… kita punya benda semahal itu?"

[Kebetulan, honor pahlawan kelas S-ku bulan ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aku bisa merekomendasikan sukiyaki untuk makan malam.]

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Uangmu ya uangmu. Aku tidak butuh. Lagipula, siapa juga yang makan makanan seberat katsudon pagi-pagi begini?"

[Oh, kukira makan makanan yang 'mewah' untuk sarapan berpengaruh pada performamu, Guru. Kau memang luar biasa..]

"… Ya, makan apapun juga sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh, lah, kau ini. yang penting makan. Sudahlah, hari ini makan ikan panggang saja. Aku sedang ingin rasa masakan Jepang di pagi hari."

[Baik, guru!]

… adalah percakapan terakhir kita di hari itu, bukan? Memori kecil ini terus terbayang-bayang di kepalaku setiap pagi. Tidak hanya itu, sebenarnya. Banyak. Aku ingat kau bahkan pernah menyediakan cake dan cokelat di pagi hari sebelumnya. Semakin aku memutar mundur memori setiap pagiku, rasanya seperti semesta berkata itu adalah pesan kematian. Jika aku ingat kembali, harusnya aku lebih menjaga momen itu lebih, dan lebih. Seharusnya aku melakukan lebih banyak hal denganmu. Apa kira-kira? Aku tidak pernah memberi banyak hal yang berarti, sepertinya. Aku memang orang yang kelewat santai. Tapi aku ingin meyakinkanmu bahwa aku selalu ingat apa yang pernah kau berikan padaku.

Mengingatmu kembali… membuat kepalaku tertunduk di dapur. Membuat telur untuk tamagoyaki-ku di pagi ini menjadi lebih asin, ketimbang manis, sebagaimana kau selalu membuatnya begitu. Rupanya, ini air mataku.

Aku memanggilmu di dalam batinku, berteriak dan menggema hingga sekujur tubuhku. Aku memikirkan kata-kata professor sialan itu- Kuseno-, dia yang telah menawariku jalan untuk bertemu denganmu. Meskipun aku tidak yakin. Apa maksudnya aku harus membunuh diriku di masa lalu? Apa itu karena aku cukup brengsek untuk mati? Antara memori tentangmu dan cara untuk menyelamatkanmu… semua berputar dalam kepalaku. Telah beranjak tiga hari dari tawaran aneh itu, ini pertama kalinya aku berpikir panjang untuk melakukan sesuatu.

[Guru, professor memanggilku sebentar, aku akan segera kembali.]

Andaikan aku bisa menghentikanmu saat itu, jika aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kulihat kau sudah siap, Saitama."

"Jangan banyak bicara, langsung saja ke intinya. Aku benar bisa menyelamatkan Genos, kan?"

"Tentu, tergantung usahamu."

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU! Kau tahu aku bisa membunuhmu disini sekarang juga kalau kau masih tidak serius soal ini!"

"… Tumben, kau serius, bukan? Aku selalu serius dengan apa yang kulakukan. Saat ini kau hanya perlu tidur sejenak dalam kapsul ini. dan jika berhasil, kecepatannya akan mencapai singularitas untuk-"

"Kembalikan aku pada hari dimana Genos hendak pergi ke tempatmu. Tidak usah banyak bicara soal singletistas-apalah itu."

Percakapan sederhana di siang itu. Saitama memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun yang dia bisa. Saat ini yang dipikirkannya hanyalah mencegah Genos pergi dari tempatnya di hari itu. Jika dia mampu, maka Genos akan tetap hidup. Dan semua akan kembali seperti semula. "Ingatlah, Saitama. Aku memindahkan tubuhmu, bukan memorimu. Ketika kau kembali kesana, aka nada dua dirimu. Terserah langkah apa yang akan kau ambil. Aku hanya ingin menelitinya. Itu saja.

Saitama tidak mendengarkan detil kisah ilmiah sang professor yang bersemangat itu. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya akan bertemu Genos dan dirinya lagi di masa lalu. Saitama masuk ke dalam kapsul tersebut. Terlentang menghadap langit-langit. Setelah kapsul tersebut di tutup, Saitama hanya dapat mendengar sedikit suara dari luar. Professor sialan itu masih mengoceh, batinnya. "Oi, cepatlah sedikit, aku bukan kesini untuk menjadi tuna kaleng."

Professor Kuseno menghela napas, memaklumi perilaku Saitama yang semakin arogan.

"… Semoga beruntung." Jawab professor, meski mungkin tak akan terdengar oleh Saitama.

Suara mesin mulai nyaring, bergemuruh. Di dalam kapsul itu, Saitama hanya bisa merasakan getaran hebat. Getaran yang sangat cepat, membuatnya pusing dan terasa mual. Dia menutup matanya, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk segera muntah. Berhubung dia ingat dia akan tetap di dalam kapsul tersebut dalam keadaan terlentang. Yang pasti jika dia muntah, dia jelas akan memuntahi dirinya sendiri.

Dalam kapsul tersebut, rasanya sangat membingungkan. Beberapa saat suara gemuruh itu hilang, mendadak sunyi. Tapi kesunyian itu tetap berbisik, seperti suara yang menggema di dalam kepala. Seperti sedang memutar kembali sebuah kaset dalam waktu yang sangat cepat, terlampau cepat. Hingga tidak jelas apa isinya. Saat Saitama membuka matanya, dia hanya dapat melihat dalam ruang-ruang yang melayang di depannya. Ruangan itu sangat tipis, kecil, seperti benang. Dalam kapsul itu sendiri, dia tidak bisa merasakan lagi tubuhnya, seakan-akan terhimpit antara lubang tang lebih, lebih, dan lebih kecil dari pori-pori kulit. Menyesakkan, nyaris tak ada keinginan untuk bernapas. Semua terlihat sangat kompleks. Tak ada lagi suara, bahkan kerongkongannya terasa hilang. Semua hal ini, di beberapa sisi, bahkan tidak dapat dia deskripsikan dengan baik di kepalanya. Dia hanya ingin semua ini segera berakhir.

.

.

.

Ketika dia membuka mata lagi, dia telah berada di ruangan yang sama saat dia pergi, hanya saja, benar-benar gelap disana, tidak ada apapun, hanya dirinya dan kapsul… waktunya. Tubuhnya, seperti dugaan Kuseno, cukup kuat untuk melintasi kehampaan. Sehingga dalam keadaan utuh, dia dapat terbangun lagi di masa lalu.

Hal yang pertama dia lakukan setelah keluar dari kapsul tersebut adalah…

"HOEEEEEEEEEEKH-!"

… Muntah.

"Sialan… brengsek… kepalaku sakit, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak-HOEKH-!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Saitama muntah parah dan merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Mungkin serangan musuh menjadi tak berarti, namun tetap saja dia tidak dapat melawan semesta dan hukum alam. Matanya berkunang-kunang, tangannya gemetaran, wajahnya menjadi pucat. Dia segera duduk di lantai, dengan keadaan sangat berantakan. Dia tidak peduli bajunya kotor. Saat ini yang dia butuhkan adalah istirahat sejenak. "Perjalanan waktu sialan... jika saja… bukan karena-ghhh-anak itu… aku tidak ingin…melakukan ini lagi…" keluhnya sesaat. Dia mencoba berdiri beberapa saat kemudian. Mencari air karena mendadak dia sangat haus, mungkin karena perjalanan panjang yang dipercepat hingga sepermilyar detik itu. Meski kosong, ternyata masih terdapat sejenis perlengkapan sandang dan pangan di dalam sana. Sepertinya, tempat ini merupakan laboratorium cadangan darurat milik Kuseno, meski masih kosong saat ini.

Ah, apa pentingnya. Yang dia tahu, nantinya ruangan ini akan diisi dengan beragam peralatan lagi di masa depan.

… Jika dia tidak mencegah Kuseno menyentuh Genos dengan tangan liciknya.

Saitama mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah kotor dengan sandang yang ada, sambil meminum air sebanyak yang dia bisa. Dia tidak merasa lapar, hanya sangat haus, namun rasanya setelah meminum beberapa botol air mineralpun, tubuhnya masih memberontak untuk segera pulih.

Memaksakan dirinya sedikit, dia beranjak keluar dari tempat itu, mencoba mencari cahaya matahari dan udara bebas. Langkahnya agak berat, namun udara segar lebih penting.

Saat dia keluar, langit masih sangat biru.

"… Ah…" gumamnya saat melihat langit. "Hari itu, sangat cerah, ya…" dia memutar kembali ingatan di hari Genos pergi dari apartemennya.

Menghela napas dalam, membuatnya melupakan rasa mualnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja. Dia harus segera menuntaskan misinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pro…fesor…?"

Sebuah suara terdengar sangat terkejut di dalam sebuah labolatorium. Labolatorium tersebut porak poranda, dengan kertas yang terburai, tercecer ke seluruh ruangan, sebagian telah terbakar akibat-sepertinya, mesin yang meledak disana-sini. Ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita, bahkan membuat Genos harus mengerahkan setikit penglihatan malam, padahal saat itu matahari masih bersinar di luar. "Profesor?! Dimana kau?! Profesor Kuseno?!"

Genos memanggil-manggil nama penciptanya-atau yang dia anggap sebagai 'ayah'-nya tersebut di ruangan itu. Tak ada jawaban. Dia baru saja tiba di ruangan itu karena professor Kuseno memanggilnya, sekarang bahkan dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Dia menyalakan reseptor transmisi sinyal keberadaan professor. Genos bernapas lega sejenak. Sinyalnya positif, artinya professor masih hidup, namun tidak sedang berada di laboratorium itu lagi. Laboratorium yang seakan rumahnya yang kedua, tempat dimana dia dibangkitkan kembali sejak empat tahun lalu. Profesor sepertinya berada cukup jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Maka misi selanjutnya adalah mencari professor Kuseno.

Saat membalikkan badannya, dia merasakan dingin di punggungnya.

Dingin, seperti hawa pembunuh.

"Tck, aku memang tak pernah belajar."

Ya, dia melupakan esensi kewaspadaan yang harus dipertahankan setiap saat. Dia kembali memanaskan sensornya, lalu menyalakan fungsi penglihatannya. Sensor gerak menangkap bayangan yang bergerak sangat cepat, hampir tak terlihat. Selain itu, gerakan tersebut sangatlah ringan, sepertinya, hingga tak menimbulkan suara. Bahkan tidak membentur suatu benda pun, seakan melayang. Sangat hening. Genos membuka tangannya, "Siapapun yang ada di dalam sini, keluarlah. Sebelum aku membakar seluruh tempat ini, kau akan menjadi abu yang sia-sia." Katanya tenang.

Tetap tak ada jawaban, maka Genos menyalakan sensor suhu dalam penglihatannya. Sekelebat, sejenak, dia mencari ke seluruh ruangan.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuknya menemukan sosok yang terlihat dalam sensornya, memancarkan suhu hangat, artinya adalah, makhluk hidup. Baru saja Genos hendak mengarahkan tangannya, bayangan itu melesat cepat. "SIAL-"

Genos melompat secepat yang dia bisa, lalu menembakkan api dari canon tangannya, bergerak segesit yang dia bisa, menolak kakinya dari tembok. Dia langsung menghampiri sosok tersebut dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, berusaha untuk memberikan tendangan terkuatnya.

"… Genos, kau tetap bersemangat seperti biasanya."

Sosok tersebut mengeluarkan suara.

Yang sangat familiar.

Membuatnya tersentak, lalu mundur kembali, lalu mendarat dengan lututnya, dan bergeser cepat, menyapu lantai hingga berdecit dan menimbulkan percikan api. "SIAPA KAU?!"

"…"

Suara itu tak menjawab. Saat Genos mengedipkan matanya sejenak untuk memperkuat penglihatannya, sosok itu telah hilang. Genos yakin sosok itu yang membuat ruangan itu terburai, namun yang membuatnya heran adalah, makhluk macam apa yang bisa-bisanya, hanya dengan suara, bagai menghipnotisnya untuk menghentikan serangannya?

Padahal, Genos, hanyalah cyborg.

.

.

.

Jantung laki-laki itu berdegup kencang, menggebu. Tangannya gemetaran, badannya menggigil tak karuan.

Sekujur bulu kuduknya merinding, seakan ketakutan telah membungkus tubuhnya erat. Teringat saat dia telah membiarkan tangannya menghabisi nyawa seseorang yang dia cintai.

Saitama, merasakan lagi ketakutan luar biasa itu. Saat dia kembali bertemu dengan Genos, bergerak, bernapas, bersuara, di hadapannya, beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum akhirnya tanpa dia sadari, dia melarikan diri dari tempat yang dia porak-porandakan sebelumnya, labolatorium professor Kuseno. Namun tak hanya ketakutan yang dia rasakan.

Dia merasakan rindu yang sangat kuat di dalam dirinya.

Perasaan ingin memeluk Genos kembali dalam dekapan tangannya.

Saat matanya memandang Genos di dalam kegelapan itu, dia merasakan nyata aliran udara yang bergerak saat Genos bergerak menyerangnya.

Di dimensi ini, Genos masih hidup.

Saitama menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya, memegang tangannya sendiri yang gemetaran, hingga mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaganya. "Ge…nos…" dia tertunduk, kakinya lemas hingga tak sanggup lagi berdiri. "Genos…kau…masih…hidup…" suaranya tertahan.

Saitama menangis.

Seorang pahlawan terkuat, akhirnya menunjukkan kelemahannya yang luar biasa dalam balut rahasia yang hanya diketahui dirinya. Kepalan tangannya sangat erat, bahkan bisa terlihat bagaimana urat-uratnya terlihat menonjol. Saitama merasakan sakit yang luar biasa setiap air matanya jatuh ke ke tanah. Perlahan, dia berdiri, mengikuti jejak Genos. Bagaimanapun, saat ini professor Kuseno telah berhasil lolos. Tak dapat disangka ternyata orang itu telah menyiapkan kapsul darurat untuk evakuasi, hingga Saitama tidak sempat menyentuhnya sedikitpun, hanya dapat mengamuk di dalam laboratorium tersebut.

Saitama melihat bayangan yang melompat di langit, itu adalah Genos.

Terpesona sesaat, Saitama kemudian mengikuti jejak muridnya tersebut. Genos tetaplah berada dalam bahaya. Saitama mengira mungkin Genos akan pergi mencari professor Kuseno. Genos bergerak cepat menuju kota. Begitupun Saitama.

Rasanya seperti berubah menjadi seorang stalker.

Mengingat dulunya, Genos, sepertinya, melakukan hal yang sama terhadap dirinya.

Karena yang ada di pikirannya, lambat laun bukanlah untuk membunuh professor Kuseno lagi, melainkan untuk memandang wajah muridnya lebih lama. Di masa depan-masanya, Genos sudah tiada. Maka hati Saitama hanya terpaku untuk melihat hanya wajah Genos.

Genos yang melintasi kota dengan serius.

Genos yang kemudian bertemu dengan monster kecil selama perjalanan.

Genos yang menolong seorang paruh baya menyebrang jalan sambil membawa beban belanjaan sekiranya delapan atau sepuluh kilo.

Ini adalah Genos dalam keseharian.

Begitu merindukan. Rasanya menjadi sangat disayangkan Saitama dulunya nyaris tidak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan Genos dalam bermasyarakat.

Saitama melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat, dan dekat. Dengan pakaian temuannya yang tidak terlalu mencolok, Saitama cukup mudah membaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sepertinya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

[Aku ingin menyentuhmu sekali lagi…]

Saat tangannya ternyata sudah mengulur, hendak menyentuh helaian rambut murid di hadapannya, sebuah suara mengejutkan baik Saitama maupun Genos. "Oh, Genos! Kau sudah pulang? Aku baru pinjam beberapa game dari King."

Itu adalah suaranya sendiri.

Tak lama, Saitama dari masa depan, langsung mundur, tak berani menatap atau berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya sendiri. dia ingat pesan professor Kuseno, yakni tidak dapat dibiarkan dua orang yang sama hadir dalam satu waktu, karena bisa menimbulkan kekacauan. Saitama dari masa depan langsung membalikkan punggungnya, dan segera bersembunyi di celah gang antara gedung. Cukup jauh untuk tak terlihat, dan cukup dekat untuk dapat sedikit memperhatikan.

"Baik, Guru!"

Adalah salah satu dari sedikit yang dapat dia dengar dari kejauhan.

Saitama kemudian menjadi fokus.

Fokusnya adalah; kini dia bisa melihat Genos tersenyum dari sisi yang lain.

Genos terlihat sangat indah.

Atau cantik.

Atau menawan.

Atau apapun itu.

Dia mencintai Genos… sejak lama, namun hari ini dia bisa melihat raut wajah Genos dari sisi lain. Genos tersenyum tulus pada dirinya yang lain, yang ada di seberang sana. Masih dapat berbincang dengan Genos dengan bebas. Dada Saitama dari masa depan terasa sangat tersiksa. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan manusia normal sebagai rasa cemburu. Meskipun dia, mungkin terdengar aneh… cemburu pada dirinya sendiri. Secara logika, Saitama di masa lalu adalah dirinya sendiri, bukan orang lain. Tapi perasaan rindu yang tertahan, memori penglihatannya di hari yang merah itu membutakan logika. Semua orang selain dirinya ini, adalah orang lain, meski itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

[Bisa-bisanya kau tenang seperti itu.

Dia bisa saja segera mati, tahu.

Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Semua ini salahmu.

SALAHMU.

KAU TIDAK AKAN PAHAM RASANYA.

KAU TIDAK BISA MELINDUNGINYA SEPERTI AKU!

AKU TELAH MELIHATNYA MATI!

MATI DI TANGANKU-

DAN KAU MASIH BISA BERBINCANG DENGANNYA.

Ini tidak adil.

Kau, di masa lalu… tidak berhak menerima semua kebaikan Genos.

Kau tidak bisa tenang seperti itu… sadarlah, kau itu orang idiot.

AKU BISA MENYELAMATKANNYA.

HANYA AKU YANG BISA.]

Saitama dari masa depan mengeraskan giginya, menahan amarah. Tak lama, perasaan cemburu ini menjadi luar biasa, luar biasa mengganggu. Seakan di dalam kepalanya ada yang menjerit-jerit, memaki, menghina, membisikkan sesuatu dalam waktu yang sama. Dunia sesaat terasa berputar baginya, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang pekat mencoba meraih dirinya.

Saitama pun kembali menjauhkan dirinya dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, tumben kamu pulang cepat, Genos?"

"Tidak, guru. Saat aku tiba di laboratorium, sepertinya ada jejak amukan monster."

"Heeeeeee- sungguh merepotkan."

"Paling tidak, aku telah memastikan professor Kuseno masih selamat dengan-"

"Whoa, whoa, tahan. Aku tidak peduli kau mendeteksinya dengan apa, yang pasti tolong bantu aku membawa game-game ini. King bilang, ini game langka. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, dia hanya bilang aku harus menjaganya dengan baik-ups."

Baru saja berkata demikian, satu CD telah jatuh ke tanah dalam keadaan terbuka, dan sepertinya tergores jalanan. "… Y-yah, jangan kasih tahu King, kita masih bisa memperbaikinya."

"Baik, Guru!"

Saitama di hadapannya masih berusaha menaruh game-game di tangannya dengan rapi untuk berpindah tangan pada Genos. Melihat gurnya sedikit berusaha, membuat bibirnya melengkung tipis. Yang terpenting, guru merasa senang dan antusias. Hanya beberapa saat, dia kemudian merasakan keberadaan aura monster di punggungnya. Hanya sesaat. Saat dia menoleh, matanya langsung tertuju pada celah gang kecil, yang kemungkinan adalah sumber dari aura monster tersebut. "Wh-whoa, Genos, jangan tiba-tiba bergerak seperti itu, kau lihat apa, sih?" Tanya Saitama, karena saat Genos menoleh, badannya ikut bergerak, nyaris membanting game-game King tersebut ke jalan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sesaat merasakan keberadaan monster. Tapi sekarang sudah hilang, sepertinya."

"Heeee… seperti biasanya, kau selalu bersemangat, ya."

Genos menyerap kata-kata guru di hadapannya. Mengingat kembali beberapa waktu yang lalu, sosok di labolatorium professor Kuseno, juga sepertinya menyebutkan hal yang sama.

Dengan suara yang sama.

Nada yang sama.

Seakan terasa _de javu_ di titik dia berdiri, Genos terdiam menatap gurunya. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"… Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, guru."

"Dasar. Ayo kita pulang. Taruh dulu game-game ini di rumah."

Genos berjalan di belakang gurunya sambil membawa sebagian game di tangannya.

Langit sedang cerah menuju sore. "Guru, hari ini ada diskon sawi dan ikan di supermarket Y." katanya. "Heeeehhh… aku nyaris lupa! Astagaaaaaa-kalau begitu aku pergi belanja dulu. Kau pulang saja duluan membawa ini. Aku sedang senang hari ini."

Mendengarnya, Genos tersenyum lagi. "Baik, Guru!"

Genos berjalan pulang sendirian. Dalam kepalanya tidak lagi memprioritaskan professor Kuseno, melainkan suara monster di ruangan itu.

Suaranya sangat mirip dengan gurunya.

Hanya saja, lebih bergetar. Suara monster, atau makhluk apapun di laboratorium yang berantakan itu, terdengar…

Penuh dengan kesedihan.


End file.
